Raimon at trainings camp
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa minna! Enjoy my first FanFiction upload. It's about Inazuma Eleven. Raimon goes on a trainings camp! I will accept OC's for my next chapters, so make sure you review my story. Please be nice, it's my first one. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa minna-san! This is my first fanfiction upload.''_

_Goenji: ''Why did it take you so long?''_

_Mamera (blushing): ''Because I've been very busy lately.''_

_Kidou: ''We're expecting a lot from you.''_

_Mamera: ''Please don't, I'm an amateur. Anyway, who's doing the disclaimer?''_

_Haruna: ''Me! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Well, let's begin!''_

~ Chapter One: Raimon on trainings camp ~

_Normal P.O.V._

''Finally we're here!'' Aki said happily.

The Raimon team stepped off the bus and took their bags out of the boot.

''Ah, It feels like a vacation.'' Haruna said, while she took a deep breath and enjoyed the nice weather.

''It sure isn't going to be a vacation. I can already tell you.'' Coach Hibiki said grinning.

''Well, whatever. As long as we don't have to work much, It's all right for me.'' Natsumi said lightly bored.

''What are you guys talking about? I can't even imagine you guys want a vacation. We're going to play soccer an entire week long!'' Endou said extremely excited.

Aki started laughing. ''Look who's excited, guys.''

The other team members started laughing too.

''Well, we're sure going to have a good time, right?'' Kidou said with a smile.

Haruna ran to her Onii-chan and hugged him.

''Of course. Look at how beautiful this place looks.'' She said.

Everybody looked around. They were on an island in sea and everywhere were palm trees and white sand.

''Coach, not to be rude, but why are we exactly training here and not somewhere else?'' Goenji asked.

Coach Hibiki grinned again.

''Don't you like it here, Goenji-san?'' He asked.

Goenji blushed a bit.

'No, I really like it. But I was just wondering.'' He answered to the coach.

Coach Hibiki smiled.

''Well, I got an invitation from an old soccer friend who lives on this island. He asked if we would like to come over and train here for a bit. He owns a gigantic villa where we can stay.'' Coach Hibiki explained.

The whole Raimon team had a big smile on their faces.

''A villa, are you serious?'' Rika asked wondered.

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''Well, let's not waste time now. We have to get to the villa to get rid of our luggage and then we need to start training already.'' He said.

The other team members nodded and they all made way towards the villa.

-In the villa-

''Hello, It's nice to meet you. My name is Ayasumi Bashiro, but you can call me Bashiro-san.'' A friendly man with short, brown hair and ice blue eyes said.

The team members are standing in the hallway of the villa and watch breathlessly around.

''Sugoi!'' Haruna said, while she looked at the walls of the hallway. It was decorated with marble and gold accents.

''This place almost looks as a castle.'' Goenji said breathlessly.

Bashiro laughed.

''Well, thank you all. I take that as a compliment.'' He said.

Coach Hibiki shook hands with Bashiro.

''It's nice to see you again, old friend.'' Coach Hibiki said smiling.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' Bashiro said in return.

''Where's your daughter?'' Coach Hibiki asked.

''Mamera-san? I think she's walking outside in the woods. She usually does that on Saturday morning.'' Bashiro answered.

The team looked at Bashiro.

''Do you have a daughter?'' Haruna asked.

Bashiro nodded.

''Yes, she's called Ayasumi Mamera. She's fourteen years old, just like the most of you guys are.''

They all smiled. Then it was time to divide the rooms. The group had twenty-three members and there were eight rooms, so they made seven trio's and one duo. Room 1 was taken by Endou, Goenji and Kidou. Room 2 was taken by Kazemaru, Ichinose and Domon. Room 3 was taken by Midorikawa, Fidio and Tachimukai. Room 4 was taken by Fubuki, Aphrodi and Tsunami. Room 5 was taken by Someoka, Burn and Gazelle. Room 6 was taken by Edgar, Mark and Dylan. Room 6 was taken by Aki, Haruna and Natsumi. And the last room, room 7, was taken by Touko and Rika. Then the group changed into their training clothes and gathered in the hallway.

''Everybody here?'' Coach Hibiki asked.

The group nodded.

''Well, let's go to the soccer field then!'' He yelled.

The group yelled things like 'Yeah!' and followed Coach Hibiki to an amazing soccer field. The green color was very bright and it looked brand new.

''Is this the field we're going to train on the entire week?'' Kazemaru asked in full disbelieve.

Bashiro nodded.

''Do you guys like it?''

The all screamed overexcited. Bashiro started to laugh.

''Well, good to hear you're happy about it. Then, I will leave you guys alone now.''

Bashiro walked back into the villa. The players of Raimon started to take positions and practiced their Hissatsu technique.

''The Tower! V2!'' screamed Touko, as she tried to stop Fubuki's 'Eternal Blizzard'.

Touko's didn't hold it and the ball breaks through her stone wall. Luckily for her, Tachimukai was paying attention.

''Maou The Hand!'' He screamed.

The ball stopped in his hands. Touko and Fubuki looked both disappointed.

''Don't worry guys. Better luck next time.'' said Endou energizing.

They trained on for a while. At a certain point, a girl walks by. She had long, blond hair that reached her waist and big ice blue eyes. She stopped and looked to the training with a smile. At that point, a ball whizzed in her direction. She let out a scream and waited for the smack that would follow. Then, a guy with blond, spiky hair jumped in front of her and kicked the ball away.

''Are you okay?'' asked Goenji, when he landed on the ground again.

The girl nodded slowly. Her eyes stood big.

''Tha-Thank you.'' She stammered.

Goenji smiled.

''It's okay. What's your name?'' He asked.

''I'm Ayasumi Mamera.'' The girl said slowly.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

_Wow, that was close._ I thought. I stared into the dark eyes of my rescuer.

''What's your name?'' I asked him.

''I'm Goenji Shuuya.'' answered Goenji.

I smiled at him.

''Nice to meet you, Goenji-kun.'' I said.

He smiled back. Then, the other team members noticed Mamera and they walked towards her.

''Hey, you're Ayasumi Mamera, right?'' asker Haruna.

I nodded.

''How did you know?'' I asked out of curiosity.

Haruna laughed.

''Your father told us. How was your walk into the woods?'' She replied.

I smiled bright.

''It was amazing.''

Then Coach Hibiki gave the group the sign that they had to practice further. I watched them for another while, before I walked inside. My mood dropped a bit. _I really miss football, but I can never play again… Right?_ I thought. My thoughts went to my mother. _I miss you, mama…_

Goenji's P.O.V.

_It's a nice girl._ I thought, when I saw Ayasumi walk away.

''Hey Goenji-san. Where are you with your thoughts?'' Kidou asked me, while he waved his hand in front of my face.

''Ehh… uhm. Gomen.'' I replied.

I saw Kidou grinning.

''What's so funny?'' I asked a bit annoyed.

''You are.'' Kidou replied.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Because you stared at that girl for a long time.'' Kidou replied grinning again.

''So?'' I asked annoyed.

I knew where this was going to lead to.

''You think she's hot, right?'' Kidou asked grinning.

I colored red.

''What the heck? What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked.

Kidou grinned again.

''Oh nothing, I know enough.'' He replied.

He walked away. _Kidou can be really annoying sometimes._ I though growling. Then Endou waved to me.

''Hey Goenji, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to try to score once more?'' He shouted.

I nodded.

''Hai, I'm coming!'' I replied and ran back to the field.

Normal P.O.V.

-after practice-

''Dinner time!'' Endou shouted happily, as he walked into the dining room.

The other members of the team were already sitting around the set tables and were chatting.

''I'm so curious about what we're going to eat.'' Aki said.

She shared a table with Haruna, Natsumi, Touko and Rika.

''I hope it's nice. I'm a fussy eater.'' Rika replied.

The others sweat dropped.

''Nah, Rika. You have to take potluck. It's already an honor to be allowed to stay here.'' Touko answered.

Rika's face turned red.

''You're right. Gomen.'' She said.

Haruna smiled.

''Don't worry about it, Rika. I bet they will serve delicious food here. At least, that's what I think after I saw this house. It's full of luxury.'' She said smiling to Rika.

''That would be nice. I'm starving.'' Natsumi said.

Touko sweat dropped.

''How's that even possible? All you did today was sitting on a bench and watch the team train.'' She said.

Natsumi turned red.

''You guys don't know what I do for you. You better appreciate it.'' She said hurt.

Aki laughed.

''We do, Natsumi. We really do.'' She said laughing.

Natsumi smiled back. Then, dinner was served. There were big plates of French fries, hamburgers, baguette, cheese, soup, chicken and a lot more stuff. The group couldn't believe their eyes.

''Sugoi!'' Rika shouted.

The group members took their plates and formed a queue.

''Yay, a buffet!'' Haruna shouted happily.

She filled her plate with all the delicious stuff she could find and walked back to her spot on her table. Touko was already eating. She had chosen the tomato soup with some baguette's. Haruna took place besides her and sat down.

''Itadakimasu!'' She said.

Touko smiled. Then, the other girls joined fast.

''Mmm… this food is delicious.'' Aki said.

Natsumi nodded.

''Finally, a good reward for our hard work.'' She said.

The other girls agreed.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

-after dinner-

''That was delicious!'' I said to my father.

We ate apart from the Raimon members.

''I totally agree with you,'' Bashiro answered. ''The kitchen staff really outdid themselves.''

I nodded. Then I stood up from the table.

''I'm gonna get some air.'' She said to her father.

Bashiro nodded and beckoned a maid.

''Could you clean the table up for me?'' Bashiro asked.

The maid nodded and started cleaning. Mamera walked towards the doors of the dining room and walked out of the room. She walked through the hallway and opened the front doors. She walked outside and leaned on the porch as she watched the sea.

''The sea is looking beautiful tonight, isn't it.' I heard a voice behind me.

I quickly turned around. I saw Goenji smiling. He went up standing beside me and sighted.

''It is,'' I replied to his question. ''I always come here when I want to think.''

Goenji turned his head towards me.

''Where did you want to think about?'' He asked.

I blushed a bit.

''Oh, about a lot of things.'' I replied a bit shy.

Goenji smiled and turned his head back towards the sea.

''I had exact the same intention as you to come here.'' He said.

I glanced at him.

''Do you have a lot on your mind?'' I dared to ask.

He smiled bright.

''You could say it like that.'' He sighted.

''Wanna talk about it?'' I asked him.

He shook his head.

''Maybe later. But thanks for asking.'' He said to me, while he smiled.

His dark eyes stood friendly and I felt a strange feeling going through my stomach. I quickly turned my face away from him, trying to hide I was blushing.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Nothing, really.'' I replied to him.

He smiled again. I listened to the wind and heard the waves rumble.

''It's soothingly.'' I said softly.

Goenji nodded. Then we decided to walk back into the villa.

''It was nice talking to you, Goenji-kun.'' I said, as we said goodbye to each other.

Goenji nodded.

''It really was.'' He said.

''Oh, and thanks again for saving me today.'' I said to him.

Goenji smiled.

''It was nothing. Well, good night.'' He said and he walked upon the stairs and disappeared in his room.

I watched him and caught myself smiling.

''Mamera, what are you thinking. You just met him today. Act normal!'' She said towards herself.

Then she decided to search for her dad and tell him good night.

_Normal P.O.V._

''EEEH? You have a crush on Ichinose-kun?'' screamed Rika.

The other girls looked shocked at Aki.

''Sst. Not so loud!'' Aki said with a red face.

The girls were in the room of Aki, Haruna and Natsumi and they were revealing secrets.

''But Rika, didn't you also like Ichinose-kun?'' Haruna asked at Rika.

Rika nodded.

''I did love Darling. But that's over now. I think I want to stay single for a while.'' Rika replied.

She saw the relieved face of Aki. She laughed.

''Don't worry, Aki. He's all yours. Besides, it's cute if you two got together. You know each other already for a long time, right?'' Rika said to Aki.

Aki nodded.

''That's right. I knew him since I was little. I always saw him a bit as my Onii-chan, but recently I feel more than only friendship. I want to be more than just a friend.'' Aki explained.

The other girls nodded.

''It sure sounds exciting!'' said Haruna.

The other girls turned to her.

''What about you, Haruna? Do you like somebody?'' Touko asked.

Haruna shook her head and laughed.

''No, I don't. Besides, if Onii-chan would know, he would kill him.'' She said laughing.

The other laughed too.

''Kidou sure is protective.'' Natsumi said.

Haruna nodded.

''Sometimes it's a bit annoying, but I still think it's cute. It's a way to show that he really cares about me.'' She said smiling.

Then they turned to Touko.

''What about you, Touko?'' Rika asked.

''Yeah, do you like somebody?'' Aki went on.

Touko turned bright red.

''N-no.'' She stammered.

The others grinned to her.

''Touko, you're such a bad liar. Tell us the truth.'' Haruna said laughing.

Touko sighted.

''All right, there is someone. But you girls have to promise not to tell anybody.''

They all swore they wouldn't tell anybody.

''It's Tsunami.'' Touko said blushing.

''Aww…!'' said Rika. ''That's so cute.''

''Girls, stop it.'' Touko said with a red face.

She quickly turned towards Natsumi.

''You're the last, Natsumi. Who's your crush?'' Touko asked.

Natsumi turned red.

''I-I'm not going to tell you!'' She said.

The others started to protest.

''Come on, Natsumi. We all did. That's not fair!'' Aki said.

''Yeah, come on, Natsumi. You can trust us.'' Haruna said.

Natsumi sighted.

''Well, okay. I'll tell you. I think it's not surprising at all.''

''Who is it?'' Rika asked impatient.

''Endou.'' said Natsumi with a really red face.

''Yeah, you guys fit so well together.'' Touko said smiling.

''Just shut up.'' Natsumi said with a red face.

Then all the girls started laughing.

''Girls, there's something I need to tell you.'' Haruna suddenly said.

The other girls turned towards her.

''What's wrong, Haruna?'' They asked a bit concerned.

''It's just…'' said Haruna, while she sneaky reached towards her pillow.

Then she grinned.

''Pillow fight!'' She screamed. She stood up and slammed her cushion against Aki her head.

''Hey!'' said Aki laughing.

She grabbed her own pillow and started to slam back. That was the sign for all the girls to grab their own pillow. The screamed and laughed. After a while, they all fall exhausted on their beds.

''That was so much fun.'' Haruna said with a smile.

Touko nodded.

''I love you girls!'' Aki said.

''Yeah, we're going to stay friends forever.'' Rika said happily.

Then Touko and Rika went to their own room.

Haruna turned off the light in the room.

''Good night, Aki-san, Natsumi-san.''

''Good night, Haruna.'' The girls replied.

Then they fell asleep.

~ End of Chapter One ~

Mamera: Well guys, I hope you liked it.

Kazemaru: You choose weird football players in this story.

Mamera: I know, Gomen. But it's just that I like these football players and they were the one's where I wanted to write a story about.

Goenji: Well, you did a good job, Ayasumi-san.

Mamera: *blushes* Thanks, Goenji-kun.

Kazemaru: Does anyone else also sees a romance coming up here?

Mamera: Shut up, Kazemaru-kun.

Kazemaru: *gulps*

Mamera: Anyway, please review! For my next chapter I will choose 3 OC's. Make sure you fill in what I require.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush (Not: Goenji, Endou, Ichinose and Tsunami):**

Mamera: Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Wow, I got 10 reviews! I never expected that. Arigato everyone!''_

_Kidou: ''But you only needed 3 OC's , right?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, Gomen if I didn't picked you. I never thought I would receive this much reviews. But maybe I will put you in the next chapter.''_

_Aki: ''Wow, you're fast with uploading. It's only been the next day.''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, I got so excited from all your reviews that I wanted to write so bad!''_

_Domon: ''You did make some mistake, you know.''_

_Mamera: ''I know, Gomenasai. I feel really stupid about it. But as I said in the previous episode. I'm just an amateur, not an expert.''_

_Goenji: ''Anyway, who's doing the disclaimer this time?''_

_Rika: ''I'll do it! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Anyway, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Two: The second day ~

_Normal P.O.V._

''Ohayo minna!'' Haruna said, while she entered the dining room.

It was time for breakfast and all the Raimon members were sitting around their tables and enjoyed their food.

''Everyone, can I please have your attention?'' Coach Hibiki shouted.

Everybody turned quiet and stared at him.

''I have an announcement. I want to reward you guys for working so hard yesterday. And I guess you all want to see something from the island. So I decided to give you guys a day off.''

Everybody shouted and chatted happily with each other.

''So, what are we going to do today, girls?'' Aki asked at the girls.

Haruna, Natsumi, Touko and Rika started thinking.

''We could go shopping?'' Natsumi suggested.

The other nodded and smiled.

''That sounds like a great idea!'' Haruna said happily.

''Wait, do you girls think we should ask Ayasumi-san along?'' Touko asked the other girls.

''Yeah, of course. I think she would like that. She doesn't have a lot of friends here.'' Rika said.

The others agreed.

''So that's decided then. I will look for Ayasumi-san.'' Aki said.

The other girls smiled.

In the meantime, the boys were busy too.

''So, what should we do, boys?'' Kidou asked.

''Playing soccer.'' Endou replied happily.

The other boys sweat dropped.

''Endou, this day off is meant to not just be busy with football. Understand?'' Goenji said.

Endou pouted.

''All right.'' He said a little bid sad.

''Hey guys, we can go to the beach.'' Tsunami suggested.

They all agreed with that. Then the whole Raimon team stood up and left the dining room.

Aki's P.O.V.

''Ayasumi-san?'' I shouted into the void.

_Where is she? She must be around here somewhere._

''Ayasumi-san? Are you here?'' I shouted again.

''Hai, Aki-san. Over here.'' I heard from the right.

I turned right and walked into another dining room. I saw Ayasumi sitting down behind a table and in opposite of her sat her father.

''What's wrong, Aki-san?'' Ayasumi asked.

''N-nothing. I just wanted to ask if you would like to go shopping with me and the other girls.'' I said.

I saw her beaming.

''Really, you guys would like that?'' Ayasumi asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, of course. It's a lot more fun this way.'' I replied.

Ayasumi glared at her father. He nodded.

''Go and have fun.'' Bashiro said.

He stood up and walked towards Ayasumi. He pointed some money towards her.

''Here, use it. It's time to treat yourself, honey.'' Bashiro said smiling.

Ayasumi's eyes started to twinkle.

''Really, dad?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

Bashiro nodded again.

''Now go, or otherwise the other girls have to wait for you.'' He said winking.

Ayasumi nodded.

''Hai, then I will go now. Bye dad!'' She said.

Her father smiled. Ayasumi walked towards me and smiled.

''Let's go.'' She said.

_Tsunami P.O.V._

''Sugoi! It's amazing out here!'' I shouted, when we reached the beach.

I already saw some surfers in the sea. I also brought my surfboard along and I couldn't wait to go into the water.

''It sure is.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

The boys pulled out their normal clothes. They were already wearing their swimming shorts underneath it.

''The last person in the water is a sissy!'' I shouted, while I started running into the sea.

Everybody ran behind me, except Endou.

''Come on, guys. I still have to inflate my inflatable football.'' He said.

The other guys started laughing. I crawled on my surfboard and started peddling towards a wave.

My amazing day has begun.

-After swimming-

The guys were sitting on their towels and talked and laughed.

''Hey, don't you guys also think that Tsunami is always looking a lot at Touko?'' Kazemaru asked with a grin on his face.

I turned red.

''What the heck are you guys talking about?'' I said.

''Look how red his face is. It must be true then.'' Edgar said teasingly.

''Stop it, guys. That's not fair.'' I replied a bit annoyed.

''So it's true?'' Mark asked wondered.

''N-no, of course not.'' I replied to his question.

''Sure not.'' Dylan said grinning.

My face looked like a tomato.

''Come on, guys.'' I said.

Fubuki smiled.

''It's okay to tell us. We're your friends, right?'' He said.

I smiled.

''Of course, Fubuki. Well, I do like Touko a lot. But she doesn't feel the same way for me. I know for sure.'' I said a bit sad.

''How do you know?'' Endou asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Well, she doesn't talk to me a lot.'' I said.

''Maybe, because she's shy.'' Fubuki said.

I nodded.

''It could be.'' I said a bit wondered.

''Well, ask her out someday.'' Someoka said grinning.

''You know, I might will.'' I said a bit smiling.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Finally, we're here.'' Natsumi said.

''This city looks so kawaii.'' Haruna said smiling.

''Maybe because it isn't that big.'' Ayasumi said with a smile too.

''Anyway, let's check it out!'' Aki said full of enthusiasm.

The girls walked towards the first shop. It was a clothing store.

''Sugoi, look at all those clothes. I've never seen them in our city.'' Rika said excited.

Ayasumi smiled.

''Well, look around then. I'm sure you'll find something nice.''

The began to rummage through the racks.

''I love this T-shirt!'' Touko said, while she held up a soft pink T-shirt with 'Soccer Freak' on it in white letters.

''It's nice, Touko. You should take it.'' Aki said.

After a while, they decided to walk to the fitting rooms to fit the clothes they were not sure about.

''I'll wait here.'' Ayasumi said.

Suddenly, she felt someone bumping against her.

''Gomenasai!'' A girl with waist-length black, wavy hair, that was tied up with a red ribbon.

Her brown eyes stood a little concerned.

''It's okay. Are you all right?''

The girl nodded.

''Hai. Thanks for asking.''

Then, Ayasumi started to examine the girl.

''I don't recognize you. You're not from here, right?'' Ayasumi asked.

The girl nodded.

''Hai, I'm here on a vacation. I'm Azumi, Haruka.'' She said.

Ayasumi smiled.

''Nice to meet you, Azumi-san. I'm Ayasumi, Mamera.'' She said.

''Nice to meet you too, Ayasumi-san.'' Azumi replied.

''Hey, what's going on here?'' Haruna asked.

She stepped out of her fitting room and looked at Azumi.

''Haruna, this is Azumi, Haruka.'' Ayasumi said to Haruna.

The other girls came out of their fitting rooms too and greeted Azumi.

''Nice to meet you all, minna!'' Azumi said.

-After shopping-

''Well, it was nice meeting you, Azumi-san.'' Ayasumi said to Azumi.

''Hai. I really enjoyed the shopping spree.'' Azumi said laughing.

''Hey, Azumi-san. Why don't you come with us. We can introduce you to the boys.'' Aki suggested.

''The boys?'' Azumi asked confused.

Rika nodded.

''We're from a soccer club, called Raimon.'' She said to Azumi.

Azumi's eyes started to twinkle.

''I would love to meet them!'' Azumi said.

''Well, let's go then!'' Touko said with a smile.

They headed back to the villa.

_Kazemaru's P.O.V._

''Guys, we should head back to the villa.'' I said.

The others nodded. We pulled on our clothes and headed back towards the villa.

''Hey, I can see the girls coming too.'' Endou said with a smile.

I recognized the girls, but I counted one too many.

''Who's that other girl?'' I asked to Kidou.

He shrugged his shoulders.

''We'll find out soon enough.'' He replied.

We walked towards the girls and greeted them.

''How was shopping?'' Edgar asked.

''Really fun!'' Rika replied.

''And we brought someone with us.'' Haruna continued.

The girl stepped forward.

''Kon'nichiwa. I'm Azumi, Haruka. Nice to meet you.'' She said.

I examined her. Then, she caught me staring at her. She smiled.

''N-nice to meet you too.'' I said quickly.

Azumi examined me too.

''What's your name?'' She asked.

''I'm Kazemaru, Ichiroya.'' I replied.

Azumi smiled.

''Nice to meet you, Kazemaru-kun.'' She said.

''Hai. What brings you here?'' I asked.

''Well, the girls told me you guys played soccer. I was kind of curious.'' She explained.

At that point, the entire group heard two people screaming. They all looked frightened at each other.

''Did you guys heard that too?'' Endou asked.

The entire group nodded.

''I'll go check it out!'' Midorikawa said.

''I'll come too.'' Fubuki said determined.

_Normal P.O.V._

Fubuki and Midorikawa started running towards the scream they heard. When they reached that point, they saw two girls standing. They were terrified. It was clear that they were sisters. They were pushed against a wall and threatened by an elderly looking man.

''If you touch my sister, you will regret it.'' One of the two girls said, but it was clear to see that she was scared.

''Onee-chan, I'm scared.' The other one said.

''Don't worry, Mycella. I'm not going to let you get hurt.''

The elderly looking man grinned.

''Just give me all your money and I will leave.'' He said threatening.

''Never!'' The other one said.

''Fine, you asked for it.'' The man said angry.

He raised his fist, but at that point, Fubuki jumped between him and the two girls.

''Back off!'' He said determined.

Midorikawa joined him.

''Leave these girls alone! Otherwise, me and Fubuki will punish you.'' He said threatening.

The man got a bit scared.

''There too many of them now.'' He mumbled.

He decided to run away, like he was being chased by a lion.

Midorikawa wanted to run after him, but Fubuki stopped him.

''Leave him, Midorikawa.'' He said calm.

Midorikawa clenched his fist.

''All right.'' He said, at last.

Fubuki turned around and looked the girl, who he thought was named Mycella, in the eyes.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

Mycella blushed a bit.

''Hai, thanks for saving me.'' She replied.

''It was nothing. I'm glad to see you're okay.'' Fubuki said with a smile.

Midorikawa turned around to the other girl.

''What's your name?'' He asked.

The other girl smiled.

''I'm Ushiromiya, Mikoto and that's my sister Ushiromiya Mycella.'' She said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Are you all right, Ushiromiya-san?'' He asked.

Mikoto smiled.

''Yeah, I am. And you can call me Mikoto-san if you like.'' She said.

Midorikawa nodded.

''Would you guys come with us for some tea or something. To get you calmed a bit.'' Fubuki suggested.

Mycella nodded and looked at her sister.

''I would love it. What about you, Onee-chan?'' She asked to her sister.

Mikoto thought about it.

''All right.' She said, at last.

They followed Midorikawa and Fubuki to the villa.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

''Hey guys, what's up?'' I asked Fubuki and Midorikawa, when they entered the villa.

My mood suddenly changed as saw their faces.

''What's wrong?'' I asked a bit concerned.

Then, two girls walked into the room.

''These girls were attacked and threatened by a man.'' Midorikawa explained.

I was shocked.

''Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?'' I asked full of concern.

They nodded.

''Yes, we are. Thanks to these two boys.'' They said, while they pointed at Midorikawa and Fubuki.

They stood there with a proud look on their face.

''Tell me what happened exactly.'' I asked the girl.

They took place on the couch opposite of me and explained the entire story. By the end of it, a felt a real anger burning inside of me.

''What a terrible man. If I ever see him again, I will…'' I said, but Fubuki interrupted me.

''I think he will be punished later. I already informed the crime by the police.'' Fubuki said.

I smiled.

''That's great, Fubuki.''

Then I turned towards the girls.

''Well, what do you like to drink?''

_Normal P.O.V._

-On the soccer field-

''Domon, over here!'' Ichinose shouted.

The guys were practicing especially for Azumi. But her eyes were only focused on one person.

''Ichinose, pass it towards me.'' Kazemaru shouted.

Azumi smiled.

''Do you like him?'' Rika asked with a smile.

''EEHH? What do you mean?'' Azumi said with a red face.

Rika giggled.

''Look at your reaction. It reveals everything.'' She said.

Azumi blushed.

''All right, I do like him a bit.'' She said soft.

Rika smiled.

''Kazemaru-kun is a really sweet person, you know.'' She said, while she looked at Kazemaru.

Azumi nodded.

''I also think so. But I just met him today. How do I know?'' She asked at Rika.

''Well, ask him out on a date!'' Rika said happily.

Azumi went bright red again.

''EEHH? A date? Are you serious?'' She shouted.

Rika nodded.

''Come on, I heard there was a beach party tonight. You should ask him.'' Rika said with a wink.

Azumi looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded.

''I will take a shot. It's all or nothing, right?'' She asked.

''Right. Now, go for it!'' Rika said.

Azumi waved at Kazemaru and made the sign that he had to come up here.

''What's wrong?'' Kazemaru asked.

''Ehhmm… would you like to go to the beach party with me tonight?'' Azumi asked with a red face.

Kazemaru smiled.

''I'd love to.'' He replied.

Azumi looked happy.

''Really?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

Kazemaru nodded.

''Yeah, I'll see you there at eight o' clock.'' He replied.

Azumi nodded.

''Hai!'' She said.

''Hey, why don't we all go to that beach party?'' Aki suggested to the other girls, who were listening the whole time.

''Yeah, it's sounds like fun!'' Haruna said.

The girl went to the boys and told them their idea.

''All right, let's do it!'' Endou said.

The entire team replied excited.

-At the beach. Eight o'clock-

''Wow, it's crowded here.'' Haruna said as the entire team entered the beach.

Loud music was already playing and teenagers were dancing in the sand. The entire beach was lighted by flares and there was a party tent were they served drinks.

''All right, who wants to dance?'' Rika asked.

''I would like to dance, Rika.'' Edgar said, while he winked.

Rika grabbed his wrist.

''Come on then!'' She said, as she dragged Edgar towards the music.

Aki smiled.

''Actually, they're kind of cute together.'' She said to herself.

Natsumi heard it.

''No, Edgar is way too polite. Rika is such a party animal.'' She answered.

Aki nodded laughing.

''Good point.'' She said.

In the mean time, Haruna went to the bar and ordered an alcohol-free cocktail. She took the glass from the barman and sipped at it. She sighted.

''What's wrong?'' Haruna suddenly heard beside her. She recognized the voice of Kidou.

''Onii-chan. It's nothing.'' She said with a smile.

Kidou looked a bit worried.

''Did somebody hurt you? Was it a guy? I'll kill him!'' He said furious.

''No, no, Onii-chan. It's just… Well…'' She said a bit mumbling.

''What?'' Kidou asked.

'' I don't like the fact that you're always so overprotective. I mean, I wasn't alone here for five seconds and you're already here. It's driving me insane!'' Haruna shouted.

She saw the hurt expression on Kidou's face. Then Kidou turned around and walked away.

''Onii-chan! No! Wait!'' Haruna shouted and started to run after her brother.

At that same point, Goenji sat down on the sand and watched over the water. He sat down a few feet from the others. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't heard Ayasumi walking towards him.

''Something wrong, Goenji-kun?'' Ayasumi asked.

Goenji startled from his thoughts.

''N-no. It's just… I need some time.'' He said slowly.

''Again?'' Ayasumi asked, while she sat down next to him.

''Yes…'' Goenji said softly.

They sat down a while in silence.

''Goenji-kun, can I tell you something?'' Ayasumi asked.

Goenji looked wondered at her.

''Of course you can.'' He said.

Ayasumi smiled. Then she turned her face towards the water.

''I love soccer,'' Ayasumi started her story. ''But I have the feeling I'm never allowed to play it anymore.''

Goenji looked surprised.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Because…'' Ayasumi tried hard not to cry. ''Because I feel like it's my fault that my mother… my mother…''

Ayasumi stammered. She felt a tear rolling down her left cheek.

''What's with your mother?'' Goenji carefully asked.

''Tha-that she passed away…'' Ayasumi said.

A sob escaped from her throat and she laid her head on her pulled-up knees. Goenji stroked her hair.

''It's okay. It's good to cry for a while.'' He said soothingly.

Ayasumi sobbed a few times and the tears didn't stop flowing.

Goenji looked a little bit concerned. He felt the urge to hug her, but he didn't knew if that was appropriate. But Ayasumi already pulled Goenji in a hug.

''Please don't let go for a while.'' She said smothered.

And Goenji didn't. He rubbed her back and told her it was going to be okay. After a while, Ayasumi calmed down.

'Thanks Goenji-kun. I really needed that.''

Goenji smiled.

''I know how you feel. I also lost my mother.'' He said.

Ayasumi looked really surprised at him.

''Really? I'm so sorry!'' She said ashamed.

Goenji smiled.

''It's okay. Now, tell me about your mother. Why do you feel it's your fault?'' Goenji asked.

Ayasumi looked sad.

'Well, I was playing a football game with my friends, when my father called. He told me that my mother had a heart attack. She died immediately. There was nothing they could do.'' Ayasumi told Goenji.

She felt new tears rolling down her cheeks.

''I thought, that if I didn't went out to go play soccer, then maybe she would still live. 'Cause then, I would have been there with her. I could warn someone really fast. So I feel like it's my fault.'' Ayasumi continued.

She sobbed again.

''I miss her so much, Goenji-kun. She meant the world to me. She was a huge fan of soccer, just like my dad. She always watched when I was playing soccer. But only not on that day. And I feel so guilty about it.'' Ayasumi said smothered.

Goenji looked compassionate at Ayasumi.

''If you need someone, I'm here for you.'' Goenji said, while he smiled at her.

He stared deep into Ayasumi's teary ice blue eyes. Ayasumi felt the warm feeling in her stomach again.

''Thanks, Goenji-kun.'' She said softly, while she still stared him in the eyes.

Then, she leaned forward and kissed him passionate. Then, she quickly turned her red head away.

''Go-Gomenasai,'' Ayasumi stammered. She quickly stood up and walked away, leaving a confused Goenji behind.

In the mean time, Touko was standing on the side of the beach. She watched the other members dance, while she smiled. Then, suddenly grabbed her by her wrist.

''Come on, Touko. Let's dance!'' Tsunami said with a smiling face.

''Ts-Tsunami!'' Touko said a little bit shocked.

He winked at her.

''Come on, let's have fun.'' He said and they started dancing.

Aki just walked away from the dance floor. She plopped down in the sand and took a deep breath.

''Are you all right, Aki?'' Ichinose asked at Aki.

Aki nodded.

''Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired, that's all.'' She replied.

''Should I fetch some drinks for us?'' Ichinose suggested.

Aki nodded.

''That would be great.'' She replied.

She watched the sea, ad Ichinose fetched the drinks. When he returned, Aki sat down smiling.

''Thanks, Ichinose.'' She said as she received her drink from Ichinose.

''It's okay.'' He said, as he sat down next to her.

''Demo, there still is something that I want.'' Aki said with a blush on her face.

''What is it?'' Ichinose asked wondered.

''This.'' Aki said, while she leaned forward and kissed him.

Ichinose looked shocked and surprised at the same time. Then, he realized what was happening en kissed back.

''I love you…'' Aki said with a smile, as they stopped kissing.

''Aki, I love you too.'' Ichinose said happily.

Then, they grabbed each other's hand and watched over the sea.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

-Later that night. In the bedroom of Natsumi, Haruna and Aki-

''All right, girls. Time to tell each other what happened this night!'' Rika said excited.

''Ichinose and I are a couple now.'' Aki said blushing.

''EEHH?'' Everybody reacted, except me.

Aki nodded with a red face.

''Aki, that's so awesome.'' Touko said with a smile.

I stayed a bit silent. I didn't felt the intention to be happy.

''Haruna, what's wrong?'' Natsumi asked me.

''It's nothing.'' I said softly.

''Come on, Haruna. That's a lie. You know that.'' Touko said.

I turned a bit red.

''I… just don't wanna talk about it…'' I said softly.

''Please, Haruna. Maybe we can help you.'' Aki said a bit concerned.

I smiled.

''Thanks girls. It's just that… I had a fight with Onii-chan.'' I said with teary eyes.

The others looked compassionate.

''Aww.. that sucks, Haruna. Where did the fight go about?'' Rika asked.

''Well, I said to him that I was fed up being watched by him all the time. I also said that he had to stop being overprotective. It didn't came well on him…'' I said. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

''Haruna, I see your point, but I can also understand Kidou-kun.'' Touko said.

Aki nodded.

''You both lost your parents. You're the only person he has left. Logical that he wants to protect you.'' She said.

The other girls nodded.

I sighted.

''Your right, girls. It's just… What if I started to like boy? I can never talk to him, without Onii-chan knowing it.'' I said a bit annoyed.

The others nodded.

''Maybe we should talk to him.'' Natsumi suggested.

''Really? Would you guys do that for me?'' I asked happily.

They all nodded.

''Of course. Now, go to sleep. We will take care of it.'' Aki said with a smile.

I nodded. Then, we said goodbye to Touko and Rika and turned off the lights.

~ End of Chapter Two ~

Mamera: ''Well, it sure is a long episode. I hope you guys liked it.''

Kidou: ''I hate being in a fight with Haruna.''

Endou: ''Well, solve it, next episode!''

Mamera: ''Anyway, I already have enough OC''s for the next chapter. The other three OC's that I used will make a reappearance in the next episode. ^^ Make sure you check it out.

Fubuki: ''Luckily for us, Miss Endou-lover, Elle, still didn't show up.

Mamera: ''Maybe that's because I didn't wrote anything about Natsumi and Endou together.

Goenji: ''But are you going to do that, next episode?''

Mamera: ''Who knows?'' ^_^

Natsumi: *blushes* ''EEHH?''

Mamera: ''Anyway, I hope you guys liked this episode. Make sure you review. See you next time!''


	3. Chapter 3

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa minna-san! It 's time for another upload.''_

_Haruna: ''It's been a while since you uploaded.''_

_Mamera: ''Gomenasai, I want to try to upload one chapter every day, but I don't know for sure if I'm able to do that. I've been very busy the past two days.''_

_Kidou: ''It's okay. So, I heard you made some new friends?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, I received really nice reviews and messages. Arigato everyone! I will use some new OC'S this episode. And I will use the old one's too.''_

_Ichinose: ''You made some mistakes again in chapter two.''_

_Mamera: ''Gomen, I try my best to write English in the correct way, but I'm Dutch from origin, so it's kinda hard for me.''_

_Aki: ''We understand, Ayasumi-san.''_

_Mamera: ''Who wants to do the disclaimer for me?''_

_Fubuki: ''Let me try. Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera:'' Thanks Fubuki. Minna, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Three: The third day ~

_Haruna's P.O.V._

I sat down on the sand of the beach and sighted. It was nine o' clock in the morning and I just had breakfast. _Now I just need some time alone. _I automatically started to think about Kidou. I still felt really terrible about our fight.

''Haruna?'' I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Kidou standing with his hand in his pockets. His gaze was focused on the ground.

''What?'' I asked a bit surly.

''Don't talk like that, Haruna.'' Kidou said.

I sighted.

''What do you want, Onii-chan?'' I asked him.

''Well, I thought about what you said and you're right.'' He said.

I was surprised. Did he just said that I was right?

''No, Onii-chan. I'm sorry. I should never said to things to you, yesterday. I feel really guilty about it.'' I said.

I felt I almost had to cry. Kidou looked concerned at me.

''Don't worry about it, Haruna. I forgive you. And I shouldn't be so overprotective anymore.'' He said on a soft tone.

I felt a tear running down my cheek.

''No, I like you being who you are. I know we only have each other, so I think it's cute the way you take care of me. I love you, Onii-chan.'' I said with a sob.

I saw that Kidou tried to keep his emotions under control.

''I love you too, Haruna. And I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'' He said, while he pulled her in a hug.

I answered the hug and laid my head on his chest.

''I'm glad that the fight is over, Onii-chan. I hate it when I'm in a fight with you.'' I said.

Kidou nodded.

''Me too, Haruna. Me too…''

_Normal P.O.V._

The members of Raimon were training on the soccer field. At a certain point, a girl walked by. She had shoulder length red hair and big, green eyes. She wore a white hoodie and jeans with white sneakers. She stopped and started to watch the boys.

''Who's that?'' Aki asked at Natsumi.

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders.

''I really don't know.'' She answered.

The girl started to watch Endou. A smile appeared on her face.

''Looks like you got some competition, Natsumi.'' Haruna said.

Natsumi looked pissed at Haruna.

''What did you say, Haruna?'' She said angry.

''Ehh… nothing, Natsumi-san.'' Haruna replied fast.

Her face turned a bit red. At that point, the girl looked at Natsumi. Natsumi saw that the girl examined her and decided that she wasn't important enough.

''What is that girl thinking?'' Natsumi said angry.

''Calm down, Natsumi. Why are you so angry?'' Aki said soothingly.

''What gives her the right to give me such an uninteresting look.'' Natsumi said.

Aki shook her head.

''Just leave it.'' She said.

But Natsumi felt a wrong feeling. And I had to do with Endou. After a while, Endou noticed the girl. He came out of his goal and walked towards her.

''Hi, watching our game?'' He asked.

The girl nodded.

''You guys play really well.'' She said.

''Arigato!'' Endou replied.

Then he examined the girl.

''Who are you?'' He asked.

The girl smiled.

''I'm Elle, nice to meet you.'' The girl said.

''Nice to meet you, Elle. I'm Endou Mamoru, but you can call me Endou or Endou-kun. Whatever you like.'' He said with a smile.

Elle blushed a bit.

''It's nice meeting you too.'' She said.

Endou nodded.

''You're cute.'' He said.

Elle's face turned red.

''EEHH? Don't you ever call me that again!'' She said blushing. ''I'm not cute, okay.''

Endou started to laugh.

''All right, then I won't say it. But I still think it.'' He said with a wink.

''Hey, Endou! We need you here! Stop flirting and come back, okay?'' Goenji said grinning.

''Yeah right, Goenji. I'm coming!'' Endou shouted back.

Then he turned his face towards Elle.

''I hope I see you again.'' He said.

Then he walked away.

Elle stood there for a few seconds and couldn't believe what just happened.

''He called me cute.'' She said to herself.

Then she quickly walked further. In the mean time, Natsumi could almost cry.

''See? Endou doesn't like me.'' She said with teary eyes.

Aki patted her on the back.

''You know, Natsumi. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.'' She said.

Haruna nodded.

''Maybe you should get over him.'' She continued.

Natsumi nodded sadly.

''Maybe you girls are right.'' She said softly.

Tears runned down her cheek.

''Excuse me, I think I need some time alone.'' She said, while she ran away in tears.

Aki and Haruna looked at each other with a compassionate expression.

''Just leave her. I think she needs it.'' Aki said.

Haruna nodded.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

-At the same time. In the woods.-

_Ahh.. It's nice to get some fresh air. _I thought. I walked in the woods and heard the birds twitter.

''It sure is a nice day.'' I said.

Then, she heard some rustle from a bush.

''Who's there?'' I asked.

Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. Out of the bush stepped a guy. He carried a girl in his arms. The girl was unconscious and there was a bloody cut in the cheek of the boy.

''Please, help me.'' He said desperately.

I led him the way to our villa. When we were inside, we laid the girl down on the couch.

''I'll call nine-one-one!'' I said.

At that point, the girl opened her eyes.

''Star, are you all right?'' The boy asked.

The girl coughed , but smiled.

''Yes, I am. Where am I?'' She asked, while she looked around.

''Don't worry, you're save now.'' I said, as I put the phone away.

''Onii-chan. I was so scared.'' Star said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

I saw that the guy clenched his fists.

''Don't worry, Star. I made sure he didn't got away with this.'' The guy said.

''Who are you guys?'' I asked to them.

''I'm Unemori Kagaya and she is my twin-sister Unemori Star.'' The guy explained.

I nodded.

''It's nice to meet you guys. But can you tell me what happened?'' I asked.

''Well, I don't remember a lot.'' Star said confused.

''Well, I do. My sis and I decided to go take a walk in the woods. At a certain point, something jumped on Star. I immediately protected Star, by pushing him off her. Then, he attacked me. Luckily for me, I was wearing a pocket knife. I stabbed that thing a few times. Then he ran off. In the mean time, Star was already lying unconscious on the ground. I carried her and searched for help. And luckily, we founded you.'' Kagaya explained.

I nodded.

''Do you guys have any injuries?'' I asked.

Kagaya pointed to the cut in his cheek.

''My arm hurts.'' Star said.

I took a look at the arm and got a shocked look. There was a big bite wound in it, and blood was flowing out of it.

''Wait for a minute. I'm going to fetch Haruna.'' I said.

I runned to the soccer field and searched for Haruna. When I found her, I beckoned her.

''Please come with me.'' I said, while I explained the whole story.

Haruna looked shocked. She walked behind Ayasumi to the twin-siblings.

''Hi, I'm Otonashi Haruna.'' Haruna introduced herself.

She examined the two. Star had knee length black hair which she tied into a pony tail and her left with a white ribbon that is connected to a white headband with an angel wing design at the right and she had violet-blue eyes and a light skin. Her brother, Kagaya, had black hair the reached slightly below his shoulder and his right eye was covered by his bangs and he also had violet-blue eyes and a light skin. When Haruna stared in the eyes of Kagaya, she felt a warm feeling going through her stomach. _Wow, he's hot._ She thought. When he started to stare back and smiled, she quickly turned her red face away from him.

'' Well.. Ehmm..I will treat you first, Star-san.'' Haruna said, while she treated Star.

When Star was finished, Haruna looked at Kagaya. She made a wet cloth and rubbed the wound on his cheek. She had a slightly red face. She noticed that she became nervous when she stood so close to him.

''Better?'' She asked with a soft voice.

Kagaya stared her in the eyes.

''Much better.'' He said with a smile.

Haruna felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

''Well, now that's done. I think I have to get back to the soccer field.'' Haruna said with a red face.

I nodded.

''Thanks for your help, Haruna.'' I said.

Haruna smiled.

''You're welcome.'' She said.

Before Haruna left the room, she glared one more time at Kagaya. _I hope I see you again._ When Haruna left, Kagaya stared at her, until she disappeared.

''You like her, right Onii-chan?'' Star asked with a smile.

Kagaya turned a bit red.

''Wait, what do you mean?''

I was also grinning.

''Well, it was kind of obvious. You two were staring in each others eyes like… all the time.'' I said.

Kagaya tried to say something, but knew that he couldn't win from Star and Mamera.

''All right, I think she's beautiful, but I just met her. What do I know?'' He said with a red face.

Star grinned.

''Onii-chan is in love, people.'' She said.

''Shut up, Star.'' He said, but he started to laugh.

''Maybe I can help you guys along?'' I suggested.

Kagaya turned red.

''Well, ehmm… I don't think that's necessary. I can handle it on my own.'' He said.

Star smiled.

''She sure is cute, Onii-chan. Be nice to her, okay?'' She said.

She stood up from the couch, but immediately fell down to the ground. Her eyes were closed again.

''Oh no, she fainted!'' I said.

Kagaya kneeled down besides her.

'Star, are you all right? Say something.'' He said with a concerned face.

Star carefully opened her eyes again.

''Onii-chan? Is that you?'' She asked.

Kagaya nodded.

''You fainted.'' He said.

''Well, at least we know I can't stand up yet.'' She said with a smile.

''You really need to rest.'' I said. ''Why don't you guys stay here and sleep here tonight?''

''I think we should.'' Kagaya said, while he looked concerned at Star.

''Yeah, I think so too. Thank you, Ayasumi-san.'' She said a bit weak.

I smiled and made sure there was a guest room where they could stay.

''Are you sure it's all right for you?'' Kagaya asked, when everything was prepared.

I nodded.

''Sure it is. You really need to recover very well and I'm glad that I can help you guys.'' I said with a smile.

''We're really thankful, Ayasumi-san.'' Star said.

I smiled at her.

''It's okay, Star. Now go and rest.'' I said.

Kagaya nodded and carried Star upstairs. They disappeared in their room.

''I hope they will be all right.'' I said, while I sighted.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Dinner time. In the dining room-

The whole team was sitting in the dining room and waited for dinner to be served.

''I'm really curious what it's going to be this time.'' Touko said.

Rika nodded.

''I hope it's something that I like.'' She said.

The others sweat dropped.

''Do we have to explain you the whole story again?'' Natsumi said.

Rika shook her head with a red face.

''No no, I didn't meant it like that.'' She said quickly.

Then they all started to laugh. At that time, dinner was being served. The meal from that evening was rice with green beans.

''Oh my god, delicious!'' Haruna said excited.

Rika nodded.

''I like it.'' She said.

The other smiled.

''Itadakimasu!'' Everybody said.

Then they started to eat.

-After dinner. Outside-

Ayasumi stood outside. She was thinking about Goenji. Since she kissed him, she tried to avoid him. At this point, it worked so far, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

''There you are.'' She heard a familiar voice behind her, just like that one time.

She turned around and saw Goenji. Ayasumi quickly turned her face away.

''Could you just leave, please?'' She said.

''I know you've been avoiding me.'' Goenji said seriously. ''Why?''

Ayasumi tried to walk away, but Goenji grabbed her wrist.

''I want an answer.'' Goenji said determined.

''Let go of me!'' Ayasumi shouted.

''Not unless you tell me why you avoid me. Is it because of the kiss?'' He said.

Ayasumi looked surprised and scared at him.

''It's none of your business.'' She said to him, while she turned her face away from him.

''It is when it's involving me. I have the right on an answer. You can't avoid me for no reason.'' He said.

Ayasumi knew he was right. He had the right to know the truth. But she can't say that she loved him. He didn't felt the same way about her… Right?

''Goenji, please. Just let go of me, okay?'' Ayasumi asked calm.

Her calmness surprised Goenji. The grip on her wrist weakened. Ayasumi used this opportunity to escape and to run away.

''Ayasumi!'' Goenji shouted at her, but she disappeared into the darkness.

Goenji knew he had to do something. It was dark outside and it could be dangerous. And she was alone out there. He decided to go and look for her.

-At the same time. On the other side of the house-

Haruna opened the balcony and stepped outside. She really needed some fresh air. Haruna smiled. She saw that Kidou wanted to walk after her, when she left the dining room, but didn't. She's really proud of him.

''Needed some fresh air too?'' Kagaya asked, while he also stepped on the balcony. Haruna turned around and felt the warm feeling in her stomach again.

''Ka-Kagaya, what are you doing here? I thought you left with Star?'' She asked surprised.

Kagaya shook his head.

''Ayasumi-san offered us to sleep here tonight. Star really couldn't go any further.'' Kagaya said a little concerned.

Haruna looked at him.

''Is she all right?'' She asked.

Kagaya smiled at him.

''She's not fully recovered, but she feels a lot better. Thanks to you.'' He said.

Haruna felt a blush appear on her cheek.

''I-It was nothing, really.'' She said.

''But still I want to thank you.'' Kagaya said with a smile.

He pulled her into a hug. Haruna's face turned red.

''My sister means everything to me. Thanks to you, she's okay.'' He said, while he still hugged her.

Haruna wrapped her arms around him too. At that point, Kidou walked on the balcony. His eyes widened and his breath stocked.

''Haruna, what the heck? Let go of him!'' He shouted in total anger.

Haruna let Kagaya go with a shocked face.

''Onii-chan! What are you doing here? It's not what you think!'' She said panicky.

Kidou stepped towards Kagaya.

''Who are you? Don't you dare to touch my sister!'' He pushed Kagaya a few steps back.

''Hey, calm down. I just wanted to thank Haruna for taking care of my sister.'' He said.

''You don't have to touch her, just to thank her. You could use words.'' Kidou said angry.

''I know, but I wanted to hug her, all right?'' Kagaya said.

''Please, Onii-chan. Believe us. Nothing happened, okay?'' Haruna said.

Kidou went insane and stepped with a threatening look on his face towards Kagaya.

''You're going to pay for this.'' He said bitter.

He pulled his fist back and wanted to hit Kagaya, but at the last moment, Haruna jumped in front of him.

''Enough!'' She yelled.

Tears stood in her eyes.

''This is what I mean, Kidou.'' She said.

Kidou looked surprised, because Haruna never called him by his name.

''This is what I mean about being too overprotective. You couldn't stand the idea of letting me go alone somewhere. You have to check me, don't you. And if you see something like this, your mind makes it ten times worse than it actually is. You don't trust me right?'' Haruna said, while tears rolled down her cheek.

''But he could hurt you!'' Kidou said.

''Did he?'' Haruna shouted.

Kagaya looked shocked to what was happening.

''No…'' Kidou said.

''See? Nothing happened! Only you had to make a big fuss about it. I'm so done with it!'' Haruna shouted.

She sobbed.

''I hate you, Kidou. I really hate you.'' She said, before she ran away into the villa.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

_-Later that night. Into the woods-_

_It's cold._ I thought, while I rubbed myself warm with my arms. It didn't help a lot.

''You're so stupid!'' I shouted to myself. ''Now he surely thinks you like him.''

I rubbed my hands over my face. Then, I heard a rumble and before I knew it, it started raining.

''Oh great. Really awesome. Just what I needed.'' I said with a mocking undertone.

I started to feel really depressed.

''I hate you, Goenji!'' I said in the void.

I started sobbing and laid my head on her arms, that rested on my knees.

''Ayasumi-san? Are you here somewhere?'' I recognized the voice of Goenji.

I tried to keep silent, but he saw me sitting down by the lake.

''Ayasumi-san, what the heck are you doing here. Come back with me.'' He said.

His whole body and face were wet from the rain and he looked concerned. It made him look really sexy. _This is not the point to think about him like that._ I thought.

''Go away, Goenji!'' I said. 'Wasn't I clear on the porch? Leave me alone!''

''I can't.'' He said, while he looked me in the eyes.

He stood still a few meters away from me, but his eyes were clear and determined.

''Why?'' I asked. ''Just turn around and leave. How hard can it be?''

''Too hard.'' He replied.

I saw that he was tired from running. _Gosh, he must have been searching for me really hard. Why does he care about me so much?_ I thought.

''Why are you here?'' I asked him.

''Isn't it obvious? To look for you, of course. I'm not going to leave you alone here outside.'' He replied.

I felt the warm feeling in my stomach reappear.

''Well, say what you want to say and leave then, okay?'' I said.

Goenji nodded.

''That's okay for me.'' He said.

He sat down, still a few meters away from me, but still looked at me.

''I wanna talk about the night on the beach.'' He said.

My face turned red and I went it away from him.

''It was just a stupid mistake, okay?'' I said, while it didn't felt that way.

''That's a lie, Ayasumi, and you know that.'' He said.

''Since when did you start thinking for me?'' I asked him with a bitter undertone.

''Since I know you a little and I felt the passion.'' He replied with a blush.

I bet my head must have looked like a tomato, because I couldn't get any more red.

''The-The passion?'' I asked.

Goenji nodded and smiled.

''You love me.'' He said determined with a smile.

''N-no, I don't.'' I replied.

''Oh, you forgot you love me?'' He asked.

I looked surprised at me.

''What the heck are you talking about?'' I asked him

He stood up and walked towards me.

''Ayasumi, I know you love me.'' He said clearly.

He knew I heard him.

''And what do I have to do with this?'' I asked.

''Nothing, I just wanted to hear it out of your mouth.'' He replied.

I sighted.

''Goenji, you're not making any sense. What do you want?'' I asked.

''This.'' He said, when he leaned forward. Before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes stood shocked. _Oh my god, he's kissing me!_ I thought with a red face. But I knew what to do and replied to his kiss.

''You see? I was right,'' Goenji said with a grin. ''You love me.''

I blushed.

''But you obviously love me too.'' I said with a smile.

Goenji nodded and hugged me.

''Yes, I really do.'' He said.

I felt my heart beating really fast.

''Well, let's get back to the villa, or we're going to catch a cold.'' Goenji said with a smile.

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

''Let's go.'' I said.

~ End of chapter Three ~

Mamera: ''Finished!''

Rika: ''Wow, some serious stuff happened here.''

Mamera: ''I know. I wanted some extra drama in this chapter.'' ^^

Fubuki: ''Well, there sure was some drama.'' O.O

Mamera: *blushing* ''Well, I turned out well for me.''

Haruna: *with teary eyes* ''….''

Mamera: ''Ehmm.. yeah. Sorry, Haruna.''

Touko: ''Anyway, this sure was a long chapter.''

Mamera: ''I made it extra long, to compose the fact that I didn't upload in a while. Gomen again, guys.''

Ichinose: ''We'll see you in the next chapter!''

Mamera: ''Bye! Oh, and please review! Catch ya'll later!''


	4. Chapter 4

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa minna-san! Did you guys enjoyed my previous chapter?''_

_Endou: ''I think so, because you received some really nice reviews.''_

_Mamera: *nods* ''Arigato, everyone. I'm really glad you liked the extra drama.''_

_Haruna: *sobs* ''…''_

_Mamera: ''Ehhmm…. yeah… Let's move on.''_

_Ichinose: ''You're in your upload mood again?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, I have some great ideas for this story. And I'm letting some old OC's reappear. By the way, I don't think I'm going to add new OC's anymore. I have enough for a while.''_

_Fubuki: ''I'm excited for it.''_

_Mamera: ''Arigato, Fubuki. By the way, who's doing the disclaimer?''_

_Touko: ''I am! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC'S.''_

_Mamera: ''All right, let's go!''_

~ Chapter Four: The fourth day ~

_Mamera's P.O.V._

_Where is she? She had to be here already._ I thought. I was standing outside my villa and looked around. _Gosh, if she isn't here in five minutes, I'm going inside again._

''Mamera-san!'' I heard someone shout.

_Finally, there she is._

''Elle! Over here!'' I shouted, while I waved my arms above my head.

She saw me and smiled.

''Ohayo, Mamera!'' She said, when she reached me.

''Ohayo, Elle. It's nice to see you again.'' I replied with a smile.

''Yeah, it's been a while.'' Elle said, while she stroked a hair back that annoyed her.

''Come inside, I'll introduce you to the others.'' I said.

She nodded and we walked inside. We walked straight to the soccer field.

''Wait, you mean that this soccer field belongs to your house?'' Elle asked with a red face.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked a bit suspicious.

''Oh, nothing.'' Elle said with a blush.

She saw Endou in his goal. _That means I'm going to see him a lot._ By the thought of that, her blush increased.

''Hey, what's wrong with you?'' I asked her.

''Nothing, just introduce me.'' Elle said quickly.

I stepped on the field and asked for everybody's attention.

''Minna, everyone. Arigato that I interrupt your game, but there is somebody I want to introduce you all to. Minna, please welcome my niece: Elle!'' I said happily.

Everybody looked at the girl who was standing behind me. I could see that Endou looked surprised.

''We know you!'' A lot of people said.

Elle nodded.

''That's right, I was here yesterday too. Yesterday, I entered the island, because I'm going to live by my niece Mamera for a while. From today, I will actually live in the house. So I'm going to see you guys a lot.'' Elle explained.

Everybody smiled, except Natsumi.

''Nice to meet you, Elle.'' Almost everybody said.

''Arigato, minna.'' Elle replied with a smile.

''Do you play soccer?'' Endou asked with a grin.

Elle nodded.

''You bet I do!'' She replied with a wink.

Endou's face lightened up.

''Really? What position?'' He asked.

''I'm actually good at all positions, but I'm at my best as a midfielder.'' Elle said with a smile.

''Do you know any Hissatsu?'' Goenji asked.

Elle nodded.

''Yes I do.'' She replied.

''What kind of?'' Kidou asked.

''I'll show you.'' Elle said with a wink.

She stepped on the field.

''Well guys, put me in a team and let's play a match.'' She said

Everybody looked a bit surprised and turned towards me.

''It's okay.'' I said with a smile. ''Don't underestimate her. She's really good!''

Everybody grinned.

''We'll see.'' Someoka said.

Elle looked with cold eyes at him.

''Oh, you'll see. Believe me.'' She said with a grin.

Then, Haruna blew a whistle. The match began. The Wind-elemental Elle took her position and waited for the ball. I stood on the side and watched her. At least she could play soccer. I was never allowed to play…

''Goenji, over here!'' Fubuki shouted. Elle saw the pass from Goenji towards Fubuki.

''Screw Gravity!'' She shouted, and she jumped really high into the air. She stole the ball and sprinted forward towards the goal.

Tachimukai gulped. Elle jumped into the air and gave the ball a hard kick. It whizzed in the left corner. Tachimukai couldn't even see the ball. Elle landed on the ground again and smiled. Then she turned to Someoka.

''Told you so.'' She said with a grin.

Someoka was speechless, just like the other members of the team, except me.

''Good job, Elle!'' I shouted.

Elle smiled at me. Then, Endou walked towards Elle.

''Would you like to be a part of the team?'' He asked full of admiration.

Elle smiled.

''Sure, if everybody's okay with that.'' Elle said.

Everybody nodded, except Natsumi.

''Guys, we already have enough members. Besides, we just met her. I don't think it's a good idea.'' She said, while she glared mean at Elle.

''Come on, Natsumi. Stop being so jealous. You know she's good.'' Rika said.

Natsumi turned red.

''I'm not jealous. I just don't think it's a good idea.'' She said.

''Natsumi, that's really weak of you.'' Endou said disapprovingly.

Those words made Natsumi felt really hurt. She tried to keep her emotions under control. _Endou turned against me._ She thought.

''All right, she can stay.'' She said finally.

Everybody in the team shouted happily, except Natsumi.

''Excuse me, again.'' She said, as she walked away.

''Does she have to cry again?'' Aki asked to Haruna.

Haruna shrugged her shoulders.

''I think so.'' She replied.

''Let it go.'' Touko said.

The other girls nodded.

_Kidou's P.O.V._

-After soccer practice-

_I should really talk to Haruna._ I thought. I still felt bad about our fight yesterday. He bald his fists as he thought of Kagaya again. _He needs to stay away from Haruna!_ He thought, but then, something remind him. The fight scene of yesterday played back in his head. The last line Haruna said, really hit him. _''I hate you, Kidou. I really hate you!''_ He almost heard Haruna say again.

''I lost the last person I loved.'' I said to myself.

''You've done that by yourself.'' I heard someone behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl. She had knee length black hair which as tied into a pony tail and her left with a white ribbon that is connected to a white headband with an angel wing design at the right and she had violet-blue eyes and a light skin.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

The girl smiled.

''I'm Unemori Star, the sister of Kagaya. He's my twin brother.'' The girl said.

I almost felt my eyes pop out of my head.

''He's your twin brother?'' I asked full of disbelieve.

Star nodded.

''Yes, and he told me everything that happened last night.'' She said.

I started to think.

''You're the girl that was hurt so bad.'' I said.

Star nodded.

''Yes, and I feel a lot better now. Thanks to your sister, Haruna-san.'' Star said.

I nodded.

''She's great at healing people.'' I said with a smile. ''She treated me when we were young, when I had injuries.''

Star smiled.

''Anyway, my brother just wanted to thank her. I mean the world to him and he was so happy that I was save, thanks to Haruna-san, that he couldn't express it in words. Do you understand?'' She explained.

I tried to imagine a situation where Haruna was hurt really bad and where Star would rescue us both.

''Yeah, I think I understand.'' I said.

Star nodded.

''That's good. But do you also realize what a big fuss you made about nothing?'' Star asked.

I remembered how I wanted to punch Kagaya and how Haruna stepped in front of me.

''I did…'' I said with a low voice.

Finally, I realized how stupid I've been.

''Well, go apologize to Haruna-san then. She's been upset since the fight.'' Star said.

''I don't think that's going to be easy. Haruna really hates me.'' I said.

''I don't think she meant it. She just said it, because she was overwhelmed with emotions at that point.'' Star said.

I thought about it for a while.

''I'll talk to her. But not right now. I think she needs some time without me now.'' I said.

Star nodded with a smile.

''Your learning fast.'' She said.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

-In the mean time. On the beach-

_I'm sitting here again, because I'm in a fight with Onii-chan._ I thought. _It's only been a day! _I almost felt like crying. _Well, what stops me from doing it?_ I thought, so I let the tears roll down from my eyes. Maybe it would help me to feel better.

''Stupid Onii-chan. I can live without him. It would be much better.'' I said, while my heart disagreed with that.

I heard footsteps behind me.

''Kidou, go away!'' I said surly.

''I'm not your brother.'' I recognized the voice of Kagaya.

''Kagaya-kun!'' I replied.

My voice revealed I was surprised. He grinned at me.

''Surprised to see me?'' He asked.

I looked around.

''Where's your sister?'' I asked.

''She went out for a walk, she said.'' He explained.

''Don't you want to take care of her?'' I asked.

Kagaya shook his head.

''I really feel the urge to, but sometimes I feel I have to let her go for a while.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''I wish Onii-chan would think like that.'' I said with a sight.

''He just needs time, Haruna.'' Kagaya replied, while he sat down next to me.

I smiled at him.

''I really was scared when he tried to punch you, Kagaya-kun.'' I confessed.

Kagaya smiled.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Well… I don't to see you get hurt.'' I said with a blush.

I saw Kagaya examine me.

''You care about me.'' He concluded.

My blush increased.

''Is that a bad thing?'' I asked.

Kagaya shook his head.

''No, I think it's really sweet.'' He said with a smile.

The butterflies flew through my stomach again.

''You think I'm sweet?'' I asked, while there was still a blush on my cheeks.

Kagaya nodded.

''Yes, I do.'' He said soft, while he sat down closer to me.

I went a bit nervous. Then, a wind came up. I shivered. I only wore short sleeves and the wind was really cold.

''Are you cold?'' He asked.

He pulled out his jacket and laid it over my shoulders.

''Warmer?'' He asked.

My face turned red.

''Hai.'' I replied.

Kagaya smiled.

''Your face is a bit red. Something wrong?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''Nothing!'' I said quickly.

We glared over the sea for a while.

''I think I should head back.'' Kagaya said after a while.

I nodded.

''I understand…'' I said.

Kagaya wanted to walk away, but turned around halfway. He glared in my eyes. I glared back in his.

''Wait.. I can't go…'' He said.

I looked surprised.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Because I still feel the need to do something.'' He said, while he smiled.

''What is it?'' I asked a bit curious.

''This.'' He said, while he stepped towards me.

He pulled me closer to him and I felt his lips on mine. I don't know how red I've turned, but I must have been really red. But I kissed him back with all the passion I carried inside of me. Then, he let go.

''I like you, Haruna. A lot.'' He said, while he laid his forehead against mine.

''Kagaya…'' I said speechless.

I still couldn't believe what just happened.

''You're so amazing Haruna.'' He said with a smile.

I blushed.

''Tha-Thanks, Kagaya.'' I said.

I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

''I like you too.'' I replied with a soft voice.

_Normal P.O.V._

-In the afternoon-

''Onee-chan, are you sure it's here?'' Mycella asked.

Mikoto nodded.

''Yes, I'm sure. Now come on, Mycella. Don't you want to thank our hero's?'' She asked to her little sister.

Mycella nodded.

''Hai, I really want to.'' She said with a little blush.

Mycella always had to blush when she thought about Fubuki. And the same thing counted for Mikoto when she thought about Midorikawa. Only Mikoto didn't want to show it a lot.

''Onee-chan, what if they don't recognize us?'' Mycella said with a bit sadness in her voice.

''Don't worry. I think they do, Mycella.'' Mikoto said with a smile.

Then, they reached the villa. They noticed the soccer field that was laying behind the villa.

''I guess they're there.'' Mikoto said.

Mycella nodded and tightened her grip on the basket she carried. She made an obento for Fubuki as a thank you gift. The twin-siblings walked towards the soccer field. Mycella's hart started pumping really fast when she saw Fubuki. Suddenly, she went all shy.

''Onee-chan. I'm scared. I don't want to go anymore.'' Mycella said.

''Don't you want to give your obento to Fubuki-kun?'' Mikoto asked.

Mycella shook her head.

''But you've worked so hard on it. That would be a shame. I'm sure he would appreciate it.'' Mikoto said with a smile to her sister.

Mycella smiled.

''You're right, Onee-chan. Arigato!'' She said.

Mikoto rubbed over her hear.

''Now go!'' She said.

With little steps, Mycella walked forward.

Haruna noticed the girl.

''Hello, who are you?'' She asked with a sweet voice.

Mycella went red.

''Ehmm… My name is Ushiromiya Mycella, but you can call me Mycella-san.'' She replied.

Haruna smiled.

''Nice to meet you, Mycella-san. I'm Otonashi Haruna, but you can call me Haruna-san or just Haruna.'' She said to Mycella.

Mycella smiled. Then, Haruna noticed the box she carried.

''What did you bring along?'' She asked to Mycella.

Mycella turned even more red.

''A-An obento…'' She replied shy.

''Awwhh… who's the lucky person?'' Haruna asked with a smile.

Mycella pointed towards Fubuki. Haruna looked surprised.

''Fubuki?'' She asked.

Mycella nodded.

''Why?'' Haruna asked.

Mycella explained the whole story. Haruna looked a bit shocked at the end.

''That's terrible. But luckily for us, Fubuki and Midorikawa were there to save you and your sister.'' Haruna said, while she glanced behind Mycella. She saw Mikoto standing with a smile. Haruna waved at her with a smile and Mikoto looked a bit surprised. But, she waved back.

''You have a nice sister, I guess.'' said Haruna.

Mycella nodded. At that point, the Raimon members got a break from the training. Everybody walked off the field. Then, Fubuki noticed Mycella. He walked towards her with a surprised expression on his face.

''Hey, Mycella! What are you doing here?'' Fubuki asked with a smile.

''I-I came to s-see you.'' Mycella stammered.

Fubuki blushed a bit.

''You came to see me?'' He asked.

Mycella nodded and the blush reappeared on her cheeks.

''Y-yes. I wanted to thank you again for s-saving me.'' She said shy.

Fubuki smiled at her.

''It was nothing, Mycella. I was so glad to see you and your sister were okay. I really don't want to think about what could have happened when we weren't there.'' He said.

By those words, Mycella got upset. She looked scared and tears started to form in her eyes.

''I-I…'' She stammered. Then, she start to cry. Fubuki and Haruna comforted the girl.

''Don't worry, Mycella. It's all okay now. You're save.'' Haruna said with a smile.

Fubuki nodded.

''Nothing is going to happen to you. From now on, I'm going to protect you.'' He said with a smile.

''Really?'' Mycella asked.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yes, of course.'' He replied.

Mycella smiled bright. Then she gave him the basket.

''It's for you. I made it myself.'' She said with a smile.

Fubuki opened it and smiled really bright.

''That's so sweet! Arigato!'' He said with a blush to Mycella.

Mycella looked shy to the ground.

''I hope you like it.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled sweet.

''Of course I do! This is so nice of you!'' He said, while he hugged her.

Mycella's face turned bright red. Behind her, Mikoto stood there smiling.

''Hi Mikoto.'' She heard a voice beside her.

She turned towards the sound and saw Midorikawa standing there with a smile.

''Midorikawa, hey.!'' Mikoto said surprised.

''Hey Mikoto-san. How are you doing?'' He asked with a smile.

''I'm fine.'' She replied.

''I'm glad to hear that. You know, I was really concerned about you. You were still in my thoughts a few times.'' He said with a blush.

Mikoto started blushing too.

''Really?'' She asked.

Midorikawa nodded.

''Really.'' He said.

''That's sweet.'' Mikoto replied.

The girls stood there talking for a while and talked to the boys. At that point, Kagaya and Star both returned from their walks.

''And? How was your walk?'' Kagaya asked at Star.

''I saw Kidou-kun, Haruna's Onii-chan. We talked for a while'' Star explained.

Kagaya nodded.

''I talked to Haruna. She was really upset. But I comfort her.'' He said with a blush.

Star looked a bit suspicious.

''You guys kissed right?'' She asked with a grin.

''EEHH?'' Kagaya replied.

''All right, now I know for sure.'' Star said.

Kagaya smiled.

''I can't have secrets for you, can I?'' He asked.

Star shook her head.

''You're an open book to me, Onii-chan.'' She replied with a wink.

''But Star, tell me about you and Kidou. What did you guys talk about?'' Kagaya asked.

Star explained the whole story to him.

''I see.'' He said.

''he has a really hard time with it.'' Star said a bit sad.

''But this is something Haruna and Kidou have to fight out themselves.'' Kagaya said.

Star nodded.

''It's none of our business.'' She said.

Kagaya smiled at her.

''Let's go inside. I'm in the mood for some lemonade.'' Star said.

Kagaya laughed.

''All right, let's go.''

_Goenji's P.O.V._

''Mamera-san?'' I yelled, while I looked around.

I was outside the house and searched for Mamera, who was away for a while. I turned around the villa and saw Mamera sitting down in the middle of the soccer field. She held a soccer ball.

''There you are.'' I said with a smile.

''Gomen, Goenji. I didn't know you were looking for me.'' She said.

I smiled and sat down next to her.

''It's okay. What are you doing here?'' I asked.

Mamera looked with a sad face at the soccer ball.

''I don't know…'' She said.

I looked at the soccer ball.

''Do you want to play soccer?''I asked.

Mamera shook her head.

''No… I can't. I'm not allowed to do that.'' She said.

''Says who?'' I asked.

''Says… me?'' She said.

I nodded.

''Exactly. You are the only one that's standing in the way of you playing soccer.'' I said.

''But mama…'' Mamera said.

''I almost know for sure that your mother wants you to play soccer. She knew you loved it and I'm sure she would have encouraged you to go on.'' I said.

Mamera smiled at me.

''Thanks, that's really sweet.'' She said.

She lend forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss.

''So, are you going to play football?'' I asked.

Mamera smiled.

''Not now, but maybe tomorrow. I will think about it for a night.'' She said.

I smiled.

''That's already a big step. I'm proud of you.'' I said, while I kissed her forehead.

Mamera smiled.

''Thanks, Goenji.'' She said.

She lend against my chest.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

I put my arms around her.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

_Touko's P.O.V._

-In the evening. After dinner-

I decided to get some air after dinner. I walked outside the villa and took a deep breath. I walked towards the soccer field and fetched a ball. I started to held it high, by using my knee.

''Busy I see?' I heard behind me.

I immediately knew it was Tsunami, just by hearing his voice. I grabbed the ball and turned around.

''Tsunami? What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Getting some air.'' He explained.

I smiled.

''Same reason here.'' I said.

Then, Tsunami looked into my eyes.

''Touko, there's actually something I want to say.'' He said seriously.

I looked surprised.

''Really? Something bad happened?'' I asked.

Tsunami shook his head, while he laughed.

''No, everything is OK. It's about you.'' He said.

I turned red.

''About me? Why?'' I asked.

''Well, I just wanted to say that… Gosh this is hard.'' He said, while he didn't dare to look me into the eyes.

''Just say it.'' I said to him with a smile.

''Touko… I think I love you.'' He said.

My heart stopped beating.

''Ts-Tsunami, EEHH?'' I shouted.

''I know, this sounds weird. I should never have told you this.'' He said a bit panicky.

He turned around and walked away.

''Wait!'' Touko shouted.

Tsunami turned around.

''I-I love you too!'' I shouted.

Then I ran away. I couldn't bring up the courage to stay with him. But at least, he knew it now. Then, I really realized what Tsunami said.

''He loves me.'' I said to myself, while I was still running.

And I couldn't help it, but I smiled.

~ End of Chapter Four ~

Mamera: ''Well, everybody. That was it for today.''

Rika: ''Wow, there sure was a lot of romance in here.''

Mamera: ''I know!'' ^^

Kidou: ''Hey, guys. Did something special happened while I was away?''

Everybody: *fake smile* ''NO!''

Kidou: ''All right.''

Everybody: *sight*

Mamera: ''Anyway, please review. I really like it if you guys do.''

Ichinose: ''To be honest. She checks FanFiction like every hour to see if someone reviewed her story.''

Mamera: ''Ichinose-kun! Why did you tell? I feel so embarrassed right know!''

Aki: ''Yeah, Ichinose. Say sorry!''

Ichinose: ''Sorry…''

Mamera: ''It's okay. So, I hope you enjoyed it! In the next episode, I will let something excited happen. So make sure you check it out!''

Touko: ''Well be there, Ayasumi-san!''

Mamera: ''Thanks, minna! See you all next time!''


	5. Chapter 5

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I'm back with a lot of inspiration!_

_Tsunami: ''You said something exciting would happen, right?''_

_Mamera: *nods* ''Yes, all the romantic stuff had happened, so it's time for some action!''_

_Everybody: O.O_

_Mamera: *grins* Prepare!_

_Everybody: *gulps*_

_Mamera: ''Disclaimer time! Who's in for it?''_

_Goenji: *kisses* ''Let me do it. Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: *blushing* Thanks, Goenji. Anyway, enjoy everyone.''_

~ Chapter Five: The fifth day ~

_Mamera's P.O.V._

I woke up from a weird smell in the middle of the night. I stepped out of my bed and my eyes turned big. I heard crackling sounds. I walked towards the window and saw my beloved woods on fire.

''NO!'' I shouted really hard. I ran out of my room, ran downstairs and before I knew it, I stood outside. With all my power, I ran as fast as I could towards the woods. There were no firefighters.

''That means I'm the first who sees this.'' I concluded in shock.

I reached for my cell phone and called the authorities.

''Hello? This is Ayasumi Mamera. There is a fire here, you guys have to help me! … What do you mean, you don't take me serious?... This isn't a joke!'' I shouted.

Then, the connection was broken. I couldn't believe it. The authorities didn't believe me.

''Then I have to do it myself.'' I concluded.

I ran towards the barn towards my villa and filled two buckets with water. Then, I ran back as fast as I could with the buckets and chucked it over the flames. It helped a little.

''Come on, Mamera. You can do this!'' I said to myself.

I ran back to fetch more water. I got a little tired and gasped for air when I returned to the woods. I chucked the water of a new pair of flames and they extinguished. I smiled tiredly. Then, I started to cough. The smoke of the flames was really thick and I stood in the middle of it. I tried to cover my mouth and knew I had to work harder. I ran back to fetch water. By the time I reached the woods again, I was totally exhausted. I chucked the water over the flames. Luckily, it worked. But the fire spread around too fast. I started to cough harder and almost couldn't breathe.

''I don't… must… give up.'' I said to myself.

Black spots appeared in front of my eyes. I was extremely tired, but I couldn't give up my beloved woods where I always went with my mother.

''You can't give up, Mamera! Do it for mom!'' I said.

I runned back towards the barn to fetch water. Then, I ran back with all the strength I still carried inside me. I chucked the water of the flames. Then, everything turned black.

_Aki's P.O.V._

''Ayasumi!'' I shouted, while I woke up.

I gasped for air. I had a terrible dream. Ayasumi was in danger.

''What's wrong, Aki?'' Haruna asked sleepy.

''Nothing, just a bad dream. Gomen, Haruna.'' I said.

Haruna smiled.

''It's okay.'' She said.

I stepped outside my bed to fetch some water. When I walked past Ayasumi's room, I saw that the door was wide open and that it was empty.

''Strange…' I said.

I walked into her room.

''Ayasumi-san?'' I asked.

Then, I saw something terrible through the window. The woods were on fire. Finally, I knew where Ayasumi was.

''No…'' I said. Then, I ran back towards the other rooms and knocked on everybody's door.

''Everybody, wake up!'' I shouted in total panic.

Everybody came out their rooms with a sleepy head.

''What's wrong, Aki?'' Everybody asked.

''The woods are on fire!'' I shouted in total panic. ''And Ayasumi-san is there!''

Immediately, everybody was awake and looked shocked at each other. Goenji said nothing, but just ran away downstairs.

''Everybody, follow Goenji!'' Ichinose shouted.

The whole group ran outside and noticed the barn was open. They saw the buckets that were spread out over the floor.

''Ayasumi was here.'' Rika concluded.

The others nodded.

''Everybody, grab a bucket, fill it with water and help Ayasumi!'' Touko shouted.

Everybody shouted 'Hai!' and did what they were told. In the mean time, Elle woke up from the noises and heard what was going on. She ran to Bashiro's bedroom and knocked hard on the door.

'Bashiro, please wake up!'' Elle shouted in panic.

Bashiro opened the door with a sleepy face.

''Elle, what's going on?'' He asked tired.

Elle explained the story really fast. By the end of it, Bashiro looked shocked and grabbed his cell phone. He called the firefighters and ran downstairs, together with Elle. When they reached the barn, they saw that everybody had already left towards the woods.

''Come Elle, there's no time to loose.'' Bashiro said in fear.

Elle nodded.

_Normal P.O.V._

In the mean time, the group almost reached the woods.

''Faster, everyone!'' Fubuki shouted.

''These buckets are heavy.'' Midorikawa said.

Goenji didn't said anything. He ran in front of the group. _Mamera, I'm coming! _He thought. Finally, they reached the woods.

''Where's Mamera?'' Aki asked.

At that point, Goenji dropped his bucket and ran towards a person on the ground.

''Mamera, Mamera! Please say something!'' He said, while he laid her head on her lap.

Mamera's eyes were closed and she said nothing.

''Mamera, please. Wake up.'' Goenji shouted.

His voice sounded really upset and he had teary eyes. The others tried to pour out the fire with their buckets. Then, as a total relieve, they heard sirens.

''The firefighters are here!'' Ichinose shouted happily.

The firefighters entered the fire and saw the children.

''There are children here!'' A firefighter shouted to the others.

The whole team were dragged away by the fire.

''Let an ambulance come to check them.'' A firefighter said.

Then, they noticed Goenji and Mamera.

''Dave, look!'' A firefighter said to another.

They walked towards Goenji. He looked at them.

''Save her.'' He said, while he coughed.

The first firefighter carried Mamera out of the flames while the other supported Goenji.

''Mamera!'' The group shouted when they saw the unconscious body of Mamera in the arms of the firefighter.

Then the group heard two ambulances coming. They stopped next to the firefighters their car. Then, some paramedics stepped out. They immediately walked towards Mamera and examined her.

''We have to take her to the hospital.'' They concluded.

The whole Raimon team looked in total fear.

''Will she be all right?'' Haruna asked scared.

''We have to examine her first before we can take conclusions.'' He said.

That scared the group even more. Goenji went along with the ambulance. The paramedics from the other ambulance walked towards the Raimon members.

''We are going to examine you one by one in our ambulance.'' A nice woman said with a smile.

''Is it going to hurt?'' Rika asked scared.

The woman laughed and shook her head.

''No, it's not. Don't be scared.'' She said.

By the time that the first member walked away to examine himself, Bashiro and Elle came running towards the woods. Coach Hibiki walked after them.

''Thank god, you guys are okay.'' Coach Hibiki said relieved.

''We were so worried.'' Bashiro said.

Elle stood there speechless.

''Where is Mamera?'' She asked to the group.

The group explained the entire story. By the end of it, Bashiro was in shock.

''Mamera is in the hospital?'' He asked full of disbelieve.

''Let's go there together with Elle.'' Coach Hibiki suggested to him.

Bashiro nodded. Then, he turned towards the team.

''Can you guys take care of yourselves?'' He asked concerned.

They nodded and smiled.

''We'll be all right.'' They replied.

Bashiro nodded.

''I will keep you guys up to date.'' Elle said sadly, while she stepped in a car with Bashiro and coach Hibiki.

The others nodded.

''Good luck!'' They shouted.

Then, the car drove away. After a while, everybody had his check. Nobody was badly injured.

''You guys are okay. Just rest a lot and drink plenty of water.'' The woman said.

Everybody nodded.

''Then, we'll be heading home.'' Haruna said with a sight. She was very upset. Aki was too. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

''It's my fault.'' She said with a sob.

Ichinose laid an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

''No, it's not. You couldn't help it. You can never blame yourself for waking up too late. Thanks to you, we discovered the fire on time. And otherwise, Ayasumi could be…'' He didn't finished his sentence.

By those words, Haruna started to cry and ran away.

''Haruna!'' Kidou shouted, but Haruna didn't heard him.

The group reached the villa.

''I'm going to look for Haruna.'' Kidou said.

The others nodded and walked inside.

''Haruna…'' Kidou said with a soft voice.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

I sat down on the beach as usual. I was really upset and couldn't stop sobbing. Then, I felt two arms embrace me. I just let it happen and cried out loud, while I pressed my head against his chest.

''Onii-chan. I know it's you.'' I said with a sobbing voice.

Kidou smiled and stroked over my hair.

''Sshhtt, Haruna. Not now. Just let it all go.'' Kidou said.

I pressed myself closer to him and begged him in my head not to let me go. And he didn't. We sat there for a couple minutes.

''Better?'' He asked with a smile, when I finally stopped sobbing.

I nodded, while I looked him in the eyes.

''Hai… Thanks Onii-chan.'' I said.

Then I turned my face away from him.

''I actually don't deserve your kindness, Onii-chan.'' I said wit teary eyes.

Kidou smiled and kissed my forehead.

''No matter what happens, I still stay your Onii-chan and I will always care about you, Haruna.'' Kidou said.

I felt so happy.

''Really, Onii-chan?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''I never stop loving you.'' He said.

I saw the glasses of his goggles moisten. I took them off and looked into the teary eyes of my lovely brother.

''Onii-chan, are you… crying?'' I asked full of disbelieve.

He smiled as an answer. I immediately started to cry too.

''I've never seen you cry.'' I said, while I buried myself in his arms.

Kidou smiled.

''Haruna, you really don't know how much I care about you.'' He said.

I said nothing, but just kissed him on the forehead.

''I love you, Onii-chan. Even if I say I hate you, I still love you.'' I said, while I felt tears running down my cheeks.

''I love you too, Haruna.'' Kidou replied.

I saw a tear from his left eye corner fell down. I wiped him away and kissed Kidou again.

''We're sibling after all. We forgive each other, right?'' I said.

Kidou nodded and hold me tight, while he buried his head in my hair.

''Yes, we are. And we will always be. And we'll always do.''

_Mamera's P.O.V._

-In the hospital-

I slightly opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was the color white. _Am I dead? _Then, my eyes closed again. I tried to open them again. _I'm not dead._ I concluded. I was laying on a bed.

''Mamera?'' I heard.

I turned my head to the left and saw a guy sitting down beside my bed. He had blond spikes and dark eyes, who stood teary.

''Goenji.'' I said happily.

He looked surprised.

''Gosh, you're awake.'' He said.

Then, I remembered something. This must be terrible for him. He already went through this with his younger sister Yuuka, and now I'm laying in the hospital, unconscious. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

''I'm so sorry!'' I said. ''I'm really really sorry!''

Goenji smiled and cried at the same time.

''It's okay. I'm just so glad to see you're okay.'' He said.

I felt so happy. Then, I tried to remember the accident.

''What happened?'' I asked him.

Goenji explained the whole story.

''Now I remember.'' I said, while he finished.

I told him everything that happened. He sighted.

''Mamera, are you nuts? Why did you go there on your own. It could be dangerous.'' He said.

I felt really guilty.

''Gomen.'' I whispered. I felt new tears appear.

Goenji wiped them away.

''No, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to talk to you like that. Are you feeling well?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Only, my lungs and throat hurt.'' I said with a painful face.

I started to cough.

''You had smoke in your lungs. That's really bad. But now you're okay again. They treated you well.'' Goenji said with a smile.

I smiled back.

''So, you took care of me in the fire?'' I asked, because Goenji told the story.

Goenji turned red.

''Yeah, I did.'' He said with a blush.

''That's so sweet.'' I said, with a blush on my own cheeks.

Goenji bend towards me and kissed me.

''I really thought I lost you at a certain point.'' He said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Well, I saw you lying on the ground and you didn't talked to me. Your eyes stayed close and your body didn't move. I was really scared.'' He said.

I felt guilty again.

''I-I really thought I could handle the fire on my own…'' I said. ''Besides, the authorities didn't believe me when I tried to report the fire.''

Goenji bald his fists.

''Yeah, they started a process against that.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Good for them.'' I said.

Goenji laughed.

Then, new people entered my room.

''Mamera, you're awake!'' A girl said.

I recognized her immediately.

''Elle!'' I shouted happy.

She hugged me really tight and there was a tear in her right eye corner.

''Seriously Elle, are you… crying?'' I asked surprised.

''N-no.'' Elle said, while she wiped the tear away. ''I never cry.''

''Good.'' I said with a wink.

Then, I recognized my father.

''Daddy!'' I shouted, while he hugged me.

''Mamera, I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''Don't worry. I'm fine now.''

Then, I saw coach Hibiki.

''Coach Hibiki!'' I said surprised.

He grinned.

''It's good to see you're awake, Ayasumi-san.'' He said.

I smiled at him too. Then, a doctor walked in. He laughed.

''It's really crowded here.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled at the doctor.

''Well, I like it.'' I said.

The doctor smiled.

''I've got you medical results here. You're okay now, so you're allowed to go home.'' The doctor said with a smile.

I felt excited.

''Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' I said, while I stepped out of my bed. I putted on my own clothes and walk away with everybody.

_Normal P.O.V._

-In the villa. Living room-

''Will she be all right?'' Aki asked.

''I don't know. I only hope so.'' Haruna replied to her question.

All the members of the team were sitting in the living room and were waiting on a sign.

''When will Elle call?'' Rika said, while she stared to the phone.

''Something we also don't know.'' Kidou replied.

Everybody sighted. At that point, they heard a door opening. Everybody looked up. At first they saw Elle. Then Bashiro, Coach Hibiki, Goenji and…

''Ayasumi!'' Everybody shouted.

''Hi, minna!'' She replied happily.

''You're okay!'' Aki and Haruna said at the same time.

''We were so worried.'' Touko said.

Ayasumi smiled.

''I'm okay. Just really tired.'' She replied.

Everybody nodded. Some of them gave Ayasumi a hug.

''I think it's best for everyone if we're going back to sleep again for a while. It's 4:30 a.m. and we all need our rest.'' Coach Hibiki said.

Everybody agreed. They all left to their rooms. When Ayasumi entered her room, she looked out of her window. The fire was gone. She smiled. _Thanks mom._ She thought. Then, she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

_Endou's P.O.V._

-The next morning-

''Ohayo, minna-san!'' I said, while I entered the dining room for breakfast.

I didn't slept much after the big adventure I experienced along with the others. I yawned, while I sat down next to the other guys.

''Ohayo, Endou.'' The guys replied.

As soon as I finished my breakfast, I went outside to the soccer field. A few meters from it, I saw Elle sitting down on the ground. I walked towards her and sat down next to her. I could immediately saw that she had been crying.

''Hey.'' I said sweet.

''Oh, hey…'' She replied. She didn't dare to look me into the eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked her.

''Nothing…'' She said.

''Come on, I can see it in your eyes.'' I said to her.

She looked at me.

''It's just that… Well…'' She said.

''You can tell me everything.'' I said to her with a smile.

''Well, I'm just a bit shocked about yesterday. You know, Mamera is one of the last persons I have here. I was so scared that I lost her.'' She said.

I saw she was having a hard time. I didn't know if I should lay my arm around her. Maybe she wouldn't like that.

''She's fine, right?'' I said.

Elle smiled.

''Yeah, thankfully.'' She said.

She turned towards me.

''Thanks, Endou. You really made me feel better, just by asking how I'm doing.'' She said with a smile.

''It's okay.'' I said. ''I don't like to see you hurt.''

She turned red.

''EEHH?'' She said.

I turned red too. _Did I said that out loud? _

''Well… ehmm… I care about you.'' I said.

Elle blushed.

''Thanks, Endou. I ehmm… kinda of care about you… too?'' She said with a red face.

I looked surprised at her.

''That's really sweet.'' I said.

''But don't tell anyone.'' She said with a red face.

I nodded.

''I promise.'' I said.

She shivered. It was a bit cold outside.

''Are you cold?'' I asked her a bit concerned.

She nodded with a smile.

''Yeah… I forgot my jacket.'' She said, while she rubber over her arms.

She wore a short sleeved T-shirt.

''Here.'' I said, and I took my jacket off.

I laid it over her shoulders and smiled.

''Is it warmer now?'' I asked.

She turned really red.

''Ehmm… yes. Arigato, Endou.'' Elle said.

''It's fine.'' I said.

I examined her. _She's really cute. I want to hug her or something, but I don't know if she likes that._

''So, Endou? I can really see soccer is your passion.'' Elle said.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I love soccer. My grandpa was a keeper too. He inspired me to play soccer.'' I said with a bright smile.

Good memories boiled up in my head.

''Do you see him often?'' Elle asked.

I shook my head.

''He died after a car accident.'' I said sadly.

Elle looked shocked.

''I'm so sorry!'' She said.

I looked at her and smiled.

''It's okay.'' I said.

I stared into her eyes and felt some sort of attraction force that drew me towards her.

''You have really pretty eyes, you know.'' I said softly, while I still came closer.

''EEHH?'' Elle replied. ''Th-thank you?''

I smiled and saw that Elle's blush increased every time I came a bit closer.

''Wh-why are you sitting so close, Endou?'' Elle asked.

''I don't know.'' I said. ''It's just that…''

''What?'' Elle asked.

''You're cute.'' I said with a smile.

''EEHH, Endou! You would never call me that again!'' Elle said with a blush.

''I know, I know, Gomen. But I can't help it. You really are.'' I said.

Elle looked like she was going to faint.

''En-Endou? What is wrong with you?'' She asked.

''I don't know. But I feel a warm feeling in my stomach every time I'm with you and I don't know how that's possible.'' I said.

''You mean that….. you like me?'' Elle asked with a blush.

Endou nodded.

''I think so.'' He said, while his face was just a few inches away from Elle's.

''En-Endou!'' She said, and then, I kissed her.

I really couldn't help it, but I had to kiss her. Elle didn't know what was happening to her. Endou kissed her! Wasn't this what she always wanted? She closed her eyes and kissed back. I looked surprised. I felt her kissing back. That means she loved me too. I smiled happily and laid my arms around her. This was how love had to feel.

~ End of Chapter Five ~

Mamera: ''And? Do you guys liked the exciting fire drama?''

Everybody: ''We were really worried about you!''

Mamera: ''I know, Gomen!''

Haruna: ''It's okay, Ayasumi. You're alright know, aren't you?''

Mamera: ''Yes, and what did you guys thought about the Endou x OC match of my friend Elle?''

Rika: ''KAWAII!''

Endou: *blushing* ''Minna, just stop it already.''

Mamera: ''Anyway, in the next chapter, there will be a football match. Make sure you check it out!''

Kazemaru: ''We will, Ayasumi-san!''

Mamera: ''Oh, and please review! I love that!''

Ichinose: ''We know.'' ^^

Mamera: See you next chapter, guys! Bye!''


	6. Chapter 6

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Did you guys enjoy my exciting chapter?''_

_Everybody: ''…..''_

_Mamera: ''Maybe a bit too exciting?''_

_Haruna: ''We almost lost you!''_

_Mamera: ''…. Gomen …''_

_Goenji: ''Well, today is a new chapter, so a new, fresh start.''_

_Kidou: ''Right. There was going to be a football match?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai! I'm not that good in writing football matches, but I will try my best.''_

_Aki: ''We believe in you, Ayasumi-san.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Aki. Who would like to do the disclaimer?''_

_Elle: ''I'm gonna do it! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Elle. It's good to have you as a permanent member in this story.''_

_Elle: *smiles* ''I like it too!''_

_Mamera: ''Anyway, enjoy minna!''_

~ Chapter Six: The sixth day ~

_Normal P.O.V._

-Morning. On the soccer field-

''Pass it towards here!'' Kidou shouted, while he ran forward.

It was early in the morning and the team was practicing on the field. The managers Aki and Haruna stood on the sidelines and gave tips to the players, because Coach Hibiki was away for the day. Ayasumi stood besides the girls and looked at the players with a smile. She followed Elle with her eyes, who was playing with the team. She was a permanent member now and really good.

''Nice shot, Elle!'' Ayasumi shouted, when Elle gave a nice pass towards Goenji.

Elle smiled back at Ayasumi. Ayasumi felt her love for soccer reappear. She wanted to play desperately, but she was afraid that she would disappoint her mother.

''It's so hard.'' Ayasumi whispered.

''What did you say, Ayasumi-san?'' Aki asked.

''Oh, nothing. Just talking in the void.'' Ayasumi replied.

Aki smiled.

''Don't you want to play football? I heard from your father that you used to love it.'' She said to Ayasumi.

Ayasumi smiled.

''Yes, I did…'' Then, she looked to the floor. ''But that's over now.''

''Because of your mother?'' Aki asked.

Ayasumi nodded.

''I'm so scared that I will disappoint her.'' She said, with a sad look.

''I understand.'' Aki said with a smile. ''But your mother knew how much you loved football. I think she would only encourage it.''

Ayasumi smiled at Aki.

''I know. I'm thinking a while about it know.'' She said.

''About what?'' Aki asked.

''About playing soccer again.'' Ayasumi said.

''I think you should do it.'' Haruna said with a smile, who was listening the whole time.

''Thanks girls.'' Ayasumi replied with a smile.

They started to watch the players again. The girls, Touko, Rika and Elle, were playing really good today. Ayasumi smiled. Girls can be as good as boys.

''Rika, pass it to me!'' Elle said.

Rika passed the ball towards Elle and then Elle jumped high up in the air.

''Screw Gravity!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball towards the goal of Endou.

Endou catched the ball with his hands, but was getting pushed backwards over the goal line.

''Good shot, Elle.'' He said with a wink.

''Are you hurt?'' Elle asked.

''No, I'm not.'' Endou replied.

He looked really cute at her and formed the words I love you silent with his lips. Elle started to blush. In the mean time on the field, it was noticed that Touko was protecting Tsunami a lot. Touko still didn't talk to him after what happened. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him, but she didn't dare to take some steps.

''Everybody, take a break!'' Endou shouted over the field.

They all walked to the side and drank some water. Then, they saw a bunch of people coming towards them.

''Who are they?'' Haruna asked.

Ayasumi started to examine the group and looked shocked.

''No… not them.'' She said.

The whole Raimon team turned towards her.

''Who are they?'' Haruna asked again.

''Those are soccer players from the soccer team of this island.'' Ayasumi replied with a sight.

''Hey, Mamera. Nice seeing you!'' A guy said, who walked in front of the group.

''Randy, go away.'' Ayasumi said.

''Did you forget about me?'' He said, while he stepped towards her and let his hand glide over her cheek.

Goenji had to be held back by Kidou and Ichinose.

''Back off, you.'' He shouted towards Randy.

Randy started to laugh.

''Look who's jealous.'' He said. ''I had her first.''

Goenji looked like he was going to explode. He turned towards Ayasumi.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' He asked furious.

''Well… ehmm…'' Ayasumi stammered. ''He is my… ex-boyfriend.''

Randy nodded.

''But I can be your only one again if you want to.'' Randy said, while he put his hand underneath Ayasumi's chin.

Ayasumi tore herself loose.

''Don't touch me!'' She said, while she looked angry at Randy.

He grinned.

''Let's play a game. The team that wins, can have Mamera.'' He said.

''What? I'm not a trophy or something! I can decide things on my own!'' Ayasumi shouted.

The other members of Raimon agreed.

''Just leave!'' Aki said.

Randy stepped towards her and pushed her. Aki fell on the ground. Ichinose bend quickly besides her.

''Are you nuts?'' He shouted furious at Randy.

Randy laughed.

''Go away, Randy. We did nothing to you!'' Ayasumi said.

''Oh, Mamera. We just want to play a nice game. That's all.'' Randy said with a faked smile.

''Fine.'' Endou said. ''If we win, you guys leave.''

The island soccer team members laughed.

''All right.'' Randy said. ''But what if we win?''

The Raimon members thought for a second.

''Then you'll get me.'' Ayasumi said determined.

The other members looked shocked.

''Mamera, are you sure?'' Goenji asked.

Ayasumi nodded.

''Yeah, now go and crush those guys!'' She said to her friends.

''Hai!'' They all shouted.

Then, they all ran back on the field. The members of the islands soccer team spread out as well.

''Bring it.'' Randy said with a grin.

He took the goal position. Then, Haruna blew a whistle. The game was on. Raimon kicked off. Goenji was on the ball.

''Here, Kazemaru!'' He shouted, while he passed the ball towards Kazemaru.

Kazemaru took it and sprinted forward.

''Fubuki!'' He shouted, while he shoot the ball up high.

Fubuki jumped high up in the air, right behind the ball.

''Eternal Blizzard!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball.

''Island barrier!'' Randy shouted, while a gigantic wall appeared in front of him.

The ball lost speed and Randy caught it easy in his hands.

''Hmpff… weak shot.'' He said.

''Nobody insults Fubuki-kun!'' Mycella shouted, who was standing on the sidelines together with her Onee-chan, Mikoto.

They heard about the match and rushed towards the field to yell for their favorite team.

''Mycella, don't interrupt the game.'' Mikoto said with a blush, but Mycella was spacing.

Fubuki smiled at Mycella.

''Thanks for the support, Mycella.'' He said.

Mycella immediately shut her mouth and blushed. Then, the game continued. A midfielder of the islands soccer team received the ball from Randy. He walked forward and passed the ball towards an offender from his own team. The offender sprinted towards the goal of Endou and jumped in the air with the ball.

''Sandstorm!'' He shouted, while he kicked his ball.

Endou got distracted by all the sand that was flying towards him, and lost his focus. The ball whizzed at his left side into the goal.

''Goal!'' Randy shouted happily.

Ayasumi stood there on the sidelines and bite on her lip. _Come on, Raimon!_ She thought. The ball was brought back to the middle of the field and Goenji and Fubuki took the kick-off. When they heard Haruna's whistle, they both sprinted forward, while Fubuki had the ball. When they almost reached the end, they both jumped into the air.

''Crossfire!'' They both shouted, while they kicked the ball at the same time.

Randy didn't expect to see so much power. He catched the ball in his hands, but was pushed backward by the gigantic power.

''Goal!'' Endou shouted happily.

The whole Raimon team jumped of joy.

''In our face, you meanie!'' Mycella shouted from the sidelines.

''Be quiet!'' Mikoto said to her with a red face, but still had to laugh.

Then, both the teams played for a while and then Haruna blew a whistle to indicate that the first half was over.

''Everybody, take a break!'' Aki shouted.

All the soccer players walked off the field. Mycella immediately ran towards Fubuki.

''Fubuki-kun, you were amazing!'' Mycella said happily.

''Thanks, Mycella-san.'' Fubuki replied with a smile. ''That's really sweet.''

''No, you are sweet.'' Mycella said.

Then, she turned red.

''Oh no, did I said that out loud? That's so embarrassing!'' She said, with a gigantic blush.

Fubuki blushed too.

''You… think I'm sweet?'' He said.

Mycella nodded.

''Well.. uhmm… yeah.'' She said.

Then, something really unexpectedly happened.

''Mycella-san?'' Fubuki said.

''Hai?'' Mycella answered, while she looked ad Fubuki.

Fubuki took her chin and let her bend forward. Then, he kissed her. Mycella turned as red as a tomato. Mikoto's eyes almost popped out of her head.

''EEEHHH?'' She shouted.

''Isn't it cute?'' Mikoto heard Midorikawa say.

''Midorikawa!'' She said with a blush.

Midorikawa turned to her and gazed into her eyes.

''Actually, I wanted to do this before Fubuki, but of course, he had to be better than me.'' He said with a wink.

''What are you talking about, Midorikawa-kun?'' Mikoto asked with a blush.

''About the kiss, of course.'' He said.

''EEHH?'' Mikoto said.

Then, before she knew it, she was pulled into a kiss with Midorikawa. When he let go of her, she was entirely red.

''Gosh, you don't know how long I wanted to do that already.'' Midorikawa said with a wink.

''Mi-Midorikawa?'' Mikoto said.

''Did you like it?'' Midorikawa asked innocent.

''Well.. yes… but…'' Mikoto said.

''But what?'' Midorikawa interrupted.

''Never mind.'' Mikoto said with a blush. ''Come here!''

She pulled him close and kissed him with passion.

''Wow, there's a double love story going on here!'' Rika said with a grin to the other members.

They all laughed. Then, when everybody rested enough, they returned to the field.

''Everybody ready for the second half?'' Haruna asked.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

Then, Haruna blew her whistle. The second half began. This time, the kick-off was for the islands soccer club.

''We won't let you win!'' An offender said, while he ran forwards with the ball.

He passed the ball towards a teammate, but Elle interrupted it.

''It's mine!'' She said.

Then, she ran forward.

''Come on, Elle!'' Elle heard Endou behind her.

Elle smiled and continued running. She jumped high up in the air with the ball. But then, something terrible happened. A team member of the islands soccer team also jumped into the air. He gave a hard kick towards Elle. It hit her bad and Elle crashed onto the ground. She laid there still.

''Elle!'' Everybody shouted.

Elle opened her eyes and tried to stand up. She was shaking.

''I… won't… let… you…win.'' She said in pain.

She continued to capture the ball and passed to Goenji. He took it and jumped into the air.

''Bakunetsu Screw!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball.

''Island wall!'' Randy shouted.

He easily captured the ball again.

''You guys are not getting passed me anymore!'' He said determined.

Then, he threw the ball towards a teammate. The members of Raimon immediately noticed something. The opponent was playing much rougher. They pushed people hard to the side and made them fall. After a while, all the team members of Raimon stood on the field, gasping for air. Everybody was extremely tired. Even Endou, who had to stop some amazing difficult shots.

''Minna… we can't give up.'' He said tired.

Then, the islands soccer team came towards the goal with the ball. Elle glared at Endou. He was in pain and extremely tired. She was exhausted herself too and was already in pain.

''He's never going to stop that shot, without fainting or going through a lot of pain.'' She said a bit desperate.

She ran back. The offender of the islands soccer team jumped into the air.

''Destruction shot!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball with some real power.

''NOOO!'' Elle shouted, while she jumped in front of Endou.

''Protector!'' She screamed.

She 'catched' the ball with her entire body and the ball ricocheted away from her. She got blew away and hit the ground really hard.

''Elle!'' All the team members of Raimon yelled.

Elle got back on her feet.

''Don't… hurt… Endou!'' She said.

Then, she sag through her knees and fainted.

''Elle!'' Endou shouted, while he ran towards her and laid her head on his lap.

''Oh my gosh, are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

Elle opened slowly her eyes.

''En-Endou?'' She asked.

Endou nodded.

''That protection Hissatsu… It really saved me. Thanks.'' He said.

Elle smiled.

''I do anything to avoid getting you hurt.'' She said with a painful expression on her face.

Endou almost felt like crying, seeing his Elle on the ground in total pain.

''Elle…'' He said.

Elle smiled at him.

''Now go and win.'' She said.

''Not before I kissed you.'' He said with a smile and he lend forwards and kissed her.

Then he stood up, while Aki supported Elle off the field.

''How dare you guys to hurt Elle! I won't forgive you for this.'' He said determined, while he bald his fists.

Everybody looked around.

''We need someone to fill in the place for Elle.'' Touko said.

They all looked around.

''All our reserves are with Coach Hibiki, because there wouldn't be an important match today.'' Endou said, while he slammed his forehead.

Everybody looked against each other.

''If we don't have somebody who can play soccer, we lost automatically.'' Rika said with a sad expression.

''We can't! Then, Ayasumi-san is given to those jerks.'' Goenji said, while he bald his fists.

He looked at Ayasumi. Ayasumi stood there shocked. _If no one plays, I'm doomed._ She thought. Then, she could only think of one think.

''I'll do it.'' She said.

Everybody turned towards her with a shocked expression on their faces.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody shouted.

Ayasumi walked up on the field.

''Let me play.'' She said to the Raimon members. ''Just trust me.'' She said.

She took the position of Elle and gave Haruna the sign that she could continue the match. Then, when Haruna whistled, Ayasumi ran up towards the ball, determined not to let go. She ran forwards and passed a lot of players from her ex-boyfriend's team. Then, she stood there alone in front of the goal. She looked Randy into the eyes.

''I'm going to let you pay for what you've done to me, you nasty jerk.'' She said, while she jumped up high in the air.

Everybody stared at Ayasumi.

''Summer Heat!'' Ayasumi screamed, while she gave a hard kick to the ball.

The ball catched fire and whizzed in an amazing speed towards Randy. Randy held out his hands, but couldn't manage to held the ball. It hit his stomach and pushed him into his goal. Randy fell on the ground and coughed. Ayasumi looked at him with a disdainful glance. Then, she turned around and walked back on her spot. Everybody looked shocked at her.

''That… was… AMAZING!'' Endou shouted full of happiness.

All the team members came to congratulate Ayasumi. Ayasumi smiled.

''Come on, guys. We have a match to win.'' She said with a wink.

''Hai!'' Everybody said.

Then, they all give full power until Haruna blew the whistle that the game was over.

''We've lost…'' Randy said speechless, while he let himself fall on the ground.

''Well, we had a deal. Now, get off my soccer field and never come back.'' Ayasumi said to him with a cold voice.

Randy left with his team.

''Damn, you!'' He said growling.

Ayasumi gave him a smile.

''Bye bye, sweetheart!'' She said, while she waved at them.

Everybody had to laugh.

''Ayasumi, you're amazing!'' Rika said full of admiration.

''Well, you guys did all the hard work.'' Ayasumi said with a blush.

''Would you like to be a member of the team?'' Endou offered.

Ayasumi thought about it.

''But my mom…''

''Would be very proud of you.'' Goenji finished her sentence for her.

He gave her a wink. Ayasumi smiled.

''All right, I accept the offer!'' She said happily.

Everybody jumped, laughed and hugged her. Then, Coach Hibiki and the other players returned.

''Did we miss something?'' He asked.

''Yeah you do!'' Everybody shouted.

They explained the whole story.

''No way! We leave one time, and then we miss the greatest match ever!'' Mark and Dylan said disappointed.

''Come on, guys. I'm sure there will be a big football match coming soon.'' Endou said with a smile.

Then, the entire team went inside the villa for some drinks. Everybody, except Touko.

''You guys go already, I'll catch you up in a minute.'' She said with a smile.

Then, she lay down on the soccer field and watched how the clouds passed by in the sky. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

''Why aren't you inside?'' Touko heard after a while.

She opened her eyes and saw Tsunami standing. She felt a blush immediately appear on her cheeks.

''Ts-Tsunami. Why are you here?'' She asked.

''To look for you. You've been avoiding me, you know.'' He said.

Touko looked a bit guilty.

''I'm just confused.'' She said.

Tsunami smiled and sat down next to her.

''We can talk about it.'' He said.

Touko smiled.

''Well, where do you want to talk about?'' She asked.

Tsunami shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't know, you tell me.'' He said with a smile.

''I know what you mean.'' Touko said blushing.

Tsunami winked.

''What do I mean, according to you?'' He asked.

''Well, you mean our feeling, right?'' Touko asked a bit shy.

Tsunami laughed.

''WE actually already made clear how we feel about each other.'' He said with a blush.

Touko nodded.

''Then, what's the problem between us?'' Tsunami asked.

''I don't know.'' Touko said blushing. ''I think I'm just scared to face you.''

Tsunami smiled.

''We've got to hang around each other a lot more times, you know?'' He said.

Touko nodded and smiled.

''I know, I'm just a bit scared. I… well… see you in an other way then the other guys around here.'' Touko said shy.

Tsunami nodded.

''I know.'' He whispered. ''And I see you differently then all the other girls.''

Touko looked at him.

''That's because we love each other.'' She said shy.

_Finally, I said it._ She thought.

Tsunami smiled.

''Finally, you said it without running away.'' He said.

He gazed into my eyes and smiled.

''Well… I was just scared that if I admitted it to you that you would laugh at me or ran away, so I just already ran away myself to avoid that.'' Touko admitted.

Tsunami smiled and stroke a hair from Touko behind her ear.

''Listen close. I would NEVER run away from you. Do you understand me. NEVER.'' He said sweet.

Touko blushed really intense.

''Th-that's so sweet.'' She stammered.

She looked into Tsunami's dark eyes. Then, she couldn't resist it anymore and kissed him. Tsunami kissed her back with passion.

''Finally, we let each other clearly know.'' Tsunami said, while they let go of each other.

Touko nodded.

''Finally.'' She said with a smile.

~ End of Chapter Six ~

Mamera: ''Minna, did you guys enjoy it?''

Aki: ''There was a lot of romance in it again…''

Mamera: ''I know, I just… kind of… like that, I guess?''

Haruna: ''It sure makes a story look sweet.''

Mamera: *winks* ''Yeah, it does. I also hope that you guys loved the match.''

Goenji: ''At least you tried really hard to make it look nice.''

Mamera: *nods* ''Yeah, it's hard you know. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.''

Kazemaru: ''At least I did.''

Fubuki & Midorikawa: ''We did too!'' ^^

Mamera: *grins* Anyway, please review. I love it, but you guys must know that already.'' ^^

Tachimukai: ''We know, Ayasumi. We know.''

Mamera: ''Teehee! Anyway, see you next chapter! It's going to be the final one from this story. Then, I will begin on a new story. Make sure you check it all out! Bye!''


	7. Chapter 7

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! It's time for the last episode of this story.''_

_Elle: ''Aww… and it just started to be fun for me…''_

_Mamera: ''Don't worry, Elle. You will reappear in the other stories too.''_

_Elle: ''Sugoi!''_

_Mamera: ''Anyways, I red my previous chapters and I saw that I made some really bad grammar faults. Gomen for that.''_

_Kidou: ''It doesn't matter. You're Dutch right, so we forgive you.''_

_Mamera: ''Hai. But I want to write my best!'' ^^_

_Haruna: ''We know you try your best, Ayasumi-san.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, minna. Anyway, who wants to do the last disclaimer of this story?''_

_Midorikawa: ''I want to have that honor! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Midorikawa. Everybody, enjoy the last chapter!''_

~ Chapter Seven: The seventh/ last day ~

_Mamera's P.O.V._

-Afternoon-

I stood outside on the porch and watched over the sea._ Today is the day the team goes home. I can't believe I have to say goodbye to them already._

''Mamera?'' I head behind me.

I turned around and saw my dad.

''Hi dad, what's up?'' I asked him.

Bashiro smiled.

''You were thinking again?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''I played soccer again and… enjoyed it.'' I said with a guilty feeling.

''What's wrong about that?'' My father asked.

''Nothing, actually… It's just that… I feel I've disappointed mom.'' I said.

Bashiro smiled.

''Your mother wanted you to play soccer so bad. She loved the passion she saw in your eyes when you were running with the ball. You're always so happy when you play soccer. That made your mother happy too.'' He explained.

I smiled at my dad.

''I know, dad. Do your really think mom wouldn't mind if I start to play soccer again?'' I asked.

My father nodded.

''I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact, she would love it. Then she finally can support you again. Through your heart.'' Bashiro said, while he smiled at me.

I felt a tear drop.

''I miss her so much…'' I whispered, while I started crying.

My father pulled me in a hug.

''Me too, dear. Me too.'' He said, while he rubbed my hair.

''So, through soccer I can be in touch with mom, right?'' I asked.

My father nodded.

''You can always be in touch with your mother if you want to, dear.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''Thanks dad.'' I said.

''There's one more thing, Mamera.'' My father said a bit more seriously.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

He smiled.

''Well, you know the team is leaving today, right?'' Bashiro said.

I nodded.

''Yes, sadly they are.'' I said.

''Well, since your mother passed away, you always hang around lonely here in the house. You didn't had a goal. You didn't had friends…. You didn't had a life.'' He said on a soft tone.

I looked shocked at my dad. I knew it was the truth, but it was hard to hear.

''Yes… that's true. But what has that to do with the Raimon team?'' I asked.

''Don't you wanna go with them?'' My father asked.

I stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe what I've heard.

''Go… with them?'' I asked shocked.

My father nodded.

''Yes. Come on, go with your friends! Have fun, a goal and a life again!'' He said with a smile.

I still stood there speechless.

''I want you to be happy, Mamera. You're not happy here. It's a while ago that I saw you smile, but since the Raimon team is here, you're so happy.'' My father said to me.

The words finally started to make sense to me.

''I… can be happy again?'' I asked.

My father nodded and smiled.

''Go with them, Mamera. And take Elle with you. I know she would love it.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I… think I will, dad. Yes, I'm gonna do it!'' I shouted happy.

My father stood there with a smile, but also with a tear.

''Well, I'm going to miss you, dear.'' He said.

I immediately started to cry too.

''Oh dad, I'm going to miss you too!'' I said, while I hugged him.

''You've grown so big, Mamera.'' My father said with a smile, while he looked at me. ''Your mother would be very proud at you.''

''Thanks dad.'' I said with a smile, while I still had teary eyes.

''Now, go and have fun today. I'll make sure your belongings get packed for tonight.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Hai!'' I said. 

_Normal P.O.V._

-On the soccer field-

''Hey guys, where's Ayasumi-san?'' Haruna asked.

Then, Ayasumi came walking towards the field.

''Hi, minna! Gomen, I was talking with my dad.'' She said.

The others smiled.

''You silly. you don't have to apologize for that.'' Aki said.

Mamera laughed.

''Guys, I have some serious news, so will you please come a bit closer?'' She said. ''You too, Elle.''

Everybody, including Elle, stepped a bit close towards Ayasumi.

''What's wrong, Mamera?'' Goenji asked a bit concerned.

''It's nothing bad, I guess.'' Ayasumi said with a smile. ''In fact, It's something exciting.''

''What is it?'' Rika said impatient and curious.

''Well, you guys leave tonight, aren't you?'' Ayasumi asked.

They all nodded.

''Well, Elle and I… are coming with you!'' Ayasumi shouted happily.

The whole group stood silent. Then, they all jumped and smiled.

''Yes, we were hoping so!'' Endou shouted.

Goenji hugged Ayasumi and gave her a sweet kiss.

''I thought I needed to leave you behind.'' He said.

''No way.'' Ayasumi replied, while she kissed him. ''I'm not letting you go anywhere without me!''

''And I'm going too?'' Elle asked at Ayasumi.

Ayasumi nodded.

''Yes, of course. You're a member of the team as well, right. And you're my niece and I'm not leaving you alone by my that. That's not fun for you. So, of course you're coming with us!'' Ayasumi explained happily.

Elle smiled happy too.

''YEEY!'' Endou shouted, while he lifted Elle in the air.

''OH MY GOSH, ENDOU! PUT ME DOWN!'' Elle shouted.

The whole group laughed. Ayasumi turned around and looked at the woods and the villa where she had been living for years. She had never left the island in her entire life.

''I'm going to miss this place.'' She whispered.

But then, she smiled. A whole new life was waiting on her. New possibilities were coming, new football matches were waiting. It was time to live happily again.

''So, who's in for a soccer match?'' Ayasumi shouted at the team.

Everybody reacted positive and runned on the field. They split up in two teams and started the match. Ayasumi ran laughing forward. She felt so happy. Finally, she was playing the thing she loves most do to with all her friends. This was how happiness had to feel.

''Pass it to me!'' She shouted to Goenji.

Goenji passed the ball up high. Ayasumi jumped into the air and pointed towards Endou's goal. He stood steady, waiting for her shot.

''Summer Heat!'' Ayasumi shouted, while she gave a hard kick to the ball.

The ball catched fire and whizzed in Endou's direction.

''God Hand!'' Endou shouted, while he catched the ball.

Ayasumi pouted.

''No…'' She said.

''It was a powerful shot, Ayasumi. Really, it was hard to stop.'' Endou said with a smile.

Ayasumi gave him a smile.

''Thanks, Endou!'' She said happy.

Then, they continued the play. After a while, they all stopped and drank something, because they were exhausted.

''Gosh, we sure can notice that we have some amazing players in the field now. Way to go, Ayasumi and Elle!'' Fubuki said with a smile, while he drank some water.

Ayasumi and Elle blushed.

''Thanks, Fubuki.'' They replied.

Then, when they rested enough, they returned to the field.

''Who's in for another goal?''Ayasumi asked at her team.

They all replied positive.

''Oh no, I'm not going to let that happen.'' Endou said with a grin.

He stood steady on his position.

''All right, guys! Let the second half begin!'' Haruna said happily.

Then, she blew on her whistle.

''Over here!'' Elle shouted at her team.

She was in the opposite team of Ayasumi. She ran forward and got the ball from Kazemaru.

''Screw Gravity!'' She shouted.

''Maou the Hand!'' Tachimukai shouted, but he wasn't strong enough.

The ball whizzed into the right corner.

''Sugoi, Elle!'' Elle's team shouted at Elle.

Elle blushed.

''Minna, arigato.'' She said.

Then, they continued the game. Ayasumi was determined to score a goal. Or at least, her team. She sprinted forward with the ball. In her eye corner, she saw Goenji running as well. Ayasumi passed some midfielders and kicked the ball up high.

''Goenji!'' She shouted.

Goenji nodded and jumped into the air.

''Bakunetsu Screw!'' He shouted, while he kicked a flaming ball.

Endou stood steady.

''God Hand!'' He said, while he tried to catch Goenji's ball.

But Goenji's shot was way too strong and pushed Endou back in his goal.

''Goal!'' Ayasumi shouted happy.

She ran towards Goenji and kissed him on the cheek.

''That was awesome.'' She said.

Goenji started blushing.

''A-Arigato.'' He stammered.

Then, everybody returned to his position.

''It's tied, minna!'' Aki shouted towards everybody. ''Do your best!''

''Hai!'' Everyone replied.

Then, the kick-off was for Elle's team. They ran forward. Elle was on the ball. Ayasumi ran towards her.

''Sunlight!'' Ayasumi shouted.

Elle was blinded by sunlight.

''I can't see anything!'' She shouted.

In the mean time, Ayasumi stole the ball and ran forward.

''Fubuki! Your turn!'' She shouted, while she passed the ball towards Fubuki.

Fubuki took it and ran forward with Goenji. Then they both jumped in the air.

''Crossfire!'' They shouted, while they both kicked the ball.

Endou tried to catch it, but this duo was too strong for him. The ball whizzed right in the goal.

''YEEY!'' Ayasumi shouted, while she threw both her hands in the air.

''And Ayasumi's team is taking the lead!'' Aki shouted.

Fubuki and Goenji gave each other a high-five.

''Great shot!'' Ayasumi shouted at them.

They both gave her a thumbs up. Endou looked sad.

''I let two goals happen.'' He said sad.

Elle walked towards him.

''Don't worry. You're amazing.'' She said with a blush.

Endou blushed a bit too.

''A-Arigato, Elle.'' He said.

Elle smiled at him.

''Well, time for some revenge!'' She said with a smile.

''Hai!'' Her team replied.

''Oh no, not today!'' Ayasumi replied to Elle with a wink.

''Bring it!'' Elle said.

Then, the kick-off took place. Elle sprinted forward with Kazemaru at her side. Elle passed the ball towards him and ran forward to the goal. Kazemaru passed it back to her. Then, Elle jumped in the air with the ball.

''Screw Gravity!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball.

''Oh no!'' Tachimukai shouted.

It was already too late. The ball whizzed in the lower left corner.

''GOAL!'' Aki shouted. ''It's a tie again.''

Ayasumi face palmed.

''Oh no, we were doing just great back then.'' She said.

''Don't worry.'' Goenji said to her. ''We have fun, right?''

Ayasumi laughed.

''Right.'' She said. _And that's where it's all about._

She smiled at her teammates.

''Come on, guys. Hang in there!'' She said, while she took the kick-off.

She sprinted forward with Kidou on her left side and Goenji on her right.

''Kidou, your turn!'' Ayasumi shouted.

''Hai!'' Kidou replied.

He received the ball and ran forward.

''Goenji, together!'' He shouted.

Goenji nodded. Kidou kicked the ball up high. Goenji jumped and kicked it down to the ground with an amazing speed, right in front of Kidou.

''Twin boost!'' They both shouted, while Kidou kicked the ball towards the goal.

''This time I'll be ready!'' Endou shouted. ''Majin The Hand!''

He stopped the ball.

''All right!'' He screamed.

''Damn!'' Goenji and Kidou said.

Ayasumi smiled at them.

''Better luck next time. It looked really awesome!'' She said.

They both smiled at her.

''Thanks, Ayasumi.''

Then, Haruna whistled.

''Minna, it's the end of a game. It's a tie!'' She said with a smile.

Everybody gave each other high five's and laughed.

''That was an amazing game to play!'' They said.

At that point, Bashiro came outside.

''Minna, it's time for dinner!'' He said.

''All right! Let's go!'' Endou shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They went into the villa and walked towards the dining room.

''Elle and I are going to have dinner with my father.'' Ayasumi explained to the others.

They nodded, because they knew tonight Ayasumi was leaving him.

''See you guys tonight!'' Rika and Touko said at the same time.

Elle and Ayasumi smiled and disappeared into the other dining room.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

''Hey dad.'' I greeted her father, while I took my place.

''Kon'nichiwa, Bashiro-san.'' Elle said to Bashiro, while se sat down next to me.

My father smiled.

''Hi girls, how was the football match?'' He asked.

Elle and I looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

''It was awesome.'' Elle said.

''Yeah, it was a great match with some great Hissatsu.'' I continued.

Bashiro laughed.

''I didn't know you had Hissatsu techniques too, Elle?'' Bashiro said.

Elle nodded.

''Yes, I have three Hissatsu techniques, but there are two moves I actually never use. I only use Screw Gravity the most.'' She said to Bashiro with a smile.

Bashiro laughed.

''And? Is it a strong one?'' He asked.

I replied for Elle.

''It really is! Gosh, you have to look out for that shot.'' I said.

Elle blushed.

''Haha, Mamera. Thanks.'' She said laughing.

Then, dinner was served.

''I've got some delicious chicken for you guys, because it's your last dinner here.'' Bashiro said.

''Mmm… delicious!'' The girls said.

They both took a bite from their chicken.

''It really doesn't feel like my last dinner here.'' I said to my father, while I ate my chicken.

Bashiro nodded.

''But you have to believe it, because it really is.'' He said.

I nodded sadly.

''Are my belongings packed?'' I asked.

My father nodded.

''And also Elle's.'' He said.

Elle smiled.

''Arigato, Bashiro-san.'' She replied.

Bashiro smiled at her.

''It's nothing, Elle. You're important to me as well.'' He said.

Elle blushed a bit.

''And of course you're important to me as well.'' Elle said. ''You're my uncle.''

Bashiro smiled.

''Elle, do you promise me that you take good care of yourself? Don't do anything reckless.'' He said.

Elle nodded.

''I promise. And I will keep an eye on Mamera.'' She said, while she winked.

I smiled a bit.

''I can't believe our adventure is going to begin right now.'' Elle said excited.

I nodded.

''Yeah… me neither.'' I said.

My father looked at me and smiled.

''Don't worry about it, Mamera. We're going to stay in touch.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Yeah, but it's a strange feeling that I have to do things on my own from now.'' I said.

My father smiled and nodded.

''Don't worry. Elle is there to support you, right. It's time you start to grow up.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''Thanks, dad.'' I said

He smiled at me. Then, we all three finished dinner.

''Well, I think it's time to go to the hallway.'' Bashiro said, while he beckoned someone to clean up the table.

I stood up and followed my dad to the hallway together with Elle. I saw all the other Raimon members already standing with their luggage.

''Ayasumi! Elle!'' Rika shouted, while she waved at us.

''There you guys are!'' Endou said smiling.

I saw my luggage standing by the door, next to Elle's. I turned towards my father.

''Well, so this is goodbye, I guess.'' I said, while my eyes stood teary.

My father nodded.

''Mamera, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and that I will always be, no matter what happens.'' He said, while a tear rolled down his cheek.

I started crying too and pulled him into a tight hug.

''I'm going to miss you, dad!'' I said, while my voice cracked up.

''I'm going to miss you too, my sweet daughter. I love you so much.'' He said, while his voice was controlled by emotions.

''I love you too, dad. Always remember that.'' I said to him, while I smiled.

Then, it was time to go. Coach Hibiki checked everyone and opened the door. Elle and I grabbed our luggage and walked after the other out of the villa. Before the door closed, I turned around one last time. I saw all the staff members of the villa standing beside my dad. Some of them were crying.

''Goodbye!'' They all shouted, including my dad.

I smiled and waved at all of them.

''Goodbye guys. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you!'' I shouted, while I waved back.

Then, I looked at my father.

''Goodbye.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled at him.

''Bye dad.'' I said.

Then, I turned around and the door was getting closed. I took a deep breath. My life was beginning now. I could see my beloved, half-burned woods.

''Goodbye, mom.'' I whispered, while I smiled.

Then, I laid my luggage into the boot of the team's bus. I wanted to walk inside the bus.

''Ayasumi-san!'' I heard some familiar voices.

I turned around and saw Haruka, Mycella, Mikoto, Star and Kagaya standing there.

''Minna…'' I said, while I felt tears down rolling my cheek.

''We wanted to say goodbye to you!'' Star said happily.

''Yeah, good luck.'' Mycella continued.

Mikoto winked at me.

''Make the best out of it!'' Kagaya said.

''And of course, don't forget us!'' Haruka said.

''Minna…'' I said speechless. ''Arigato!''

They all smiled at me.

''Now go!'' Haruka said.

''The others are waiting for you.'' Mikoto continued.

I nodded and turned around. I picked a spot at the window and Elle sat down beside me. I looked outside my window. My friends outside waved at me. I had a special bounding with all of them. I waved back at them. Then, the bus started to drive. I glared one last time at my oh so familiar villa.

''Goodbye, minna'' I whispered.

I saw the landscape change. _My journey begins now._

~ End of Chapter 7 ~

Mamera: ''End of story!''

Everybody: *sobs* ''That was so sad.''

Mamera: *immediately starts to cry too* ''Minna…''

Haruna: ''We're here for you, Ayasumi.''

Mamera: ''I want to make one thing clear. 'Cause I consider you all as my friends now, you guys can call me Mamera or Mamera-san.''

Everybody: ''Hai! Understood!''

Mamera: *smiles* ''So, did you guys liked this story? Raimon on trainings camp?''

Kazemaru: ''I loved it.''

Ichinose: ''You really did a great job.''

Kidou: ''This only was your first story, right?''

Mamera: ''Hai. I spend a lot of time writing it. I hope everybody felt the passion and love I put into it. I love writing.''

Aki: ''We felt it…''

Mamera: ''Anyway, I'm going to say goodbye to this story. But don't worry. This doesn't mean the end. I'm going to write a lot more different stories. And everybody will be in it!''

Everybody: ''YEAHHH!''

Mamera: ''Anyway, please review. Tell me what you thought of my entire story. I love you guys! Bye!''


End file.
